


love is where the heart goes (where you go)

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [10]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, ahrilynn, can you feel the tension, kaikali, they are fashion ceos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: Ahri groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. “You know I don’t quite see eye-to-eye with the CEO of VILLAIN.”“That’s an understatement.” Akali mutters under her breath. She smiles innocently wide when Ahri glares at her, fox ears twitching meaning she heard every word. “C’mon! I don’t understand—why do you hate her anyways?”//an enemies-to-friends-to-lovers ahri/evelynn modern au with a side of kaikali
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 65
Kudos: 223





	1. a loveless fire

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back! this is my first attempt at writing romantic drama and my first attempt at a somewhat slow burn. in this modern au, ahri and evelynn are both fashion company ceos 
> 
> i had fun writing this little series, let me know what you think!

Ahri. 

Rising rookie model turned Worldwide Supermodel turned self-made CEO of FOXY Clothing and Cosmetics. 

International fashion mogul and a current big player in the entertainment industry. You don’t go _anywhere_ without seeing a FOXY advert _at least_ ten times a day. 

  
  
  


Said woman is currently sitting in the main office of the FOXY company building. She can see the beautiful skyline of Seoul from her penthouse floor, yet it does nothing to alleviate the rage-inducing headache that looms on the forefront of her mind. 

“Akali.” Ahri sighs through her nose as she calls for her closest friend. 

Akali is sitting sideways in one of Ahri’s plush leather chairs—just because she can. She looks over, amusement rising at the sight of Ahri’s twitching eyebrow. “Yeah, Boss?” 

“Can you explain to me,” Ahri exhales again as she tries to settle the simmering rage scratching at the surface of her skin. “Why this year’s Worlds want FOXY and VILLAIN to collab?” 

  
  
  


Worlds. 

An international gathering of the fashion industry’s biggest and greatest. A showcasing of exploding fresh talent and exquisite works. 

Kinda like the MET Gala meets Fashion Week. 

And this year’s Board wants FOXY and VILLAIN to collaborate for the penultimate finale show. 

  
  
  


Akali, who also happens to be one of FOXY’s fashion advisors (she’s in charge of the urban streetwear department), merely smirks. 

“Well, Foxy—that’s a great question.” Akali slides out of the chair and onto her feet. “Maybe you should ask this year’s Board _at the meeting_. You know—the one we should be on our way to right now!” 

Akali has a point but the gumiho still can’t let this issue go quietly. Ahri groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. “You _know_ I don’t quite see eye-to-eye with the CEO of VILLAIN.” 

“ _That’s an understatement._ ” Akali mutters under her breath. She smiles innocently wide when Ahri glares at her, fox ears twitching meaning she heard every word. “C’mon! I don’t understand—why do you hate her anyways?” 

Ahri sighs for what seems like the millionth time today. Akali’s expression is innocent and genuinely curious; she doesn’t understand Ahri’s disdain for the CEO of VILLAIN. 

Ahri closes her eyes and remembers that night like it was just yesterday— _and cue the flashbacks!_

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


**Three years ago…**

  
  
  


Ahri’s eyes darted back and forth through the crowd. Her hands fiddled nervously with the end of her short dress; a designer white piece that emphasizes her lovely figure and showed off her long creamy legs, complemented by a pair of strappy white heels. 

It’s not her first fashion event, but it is one she’s attending as a freelance agent. The rising model who’s well on her way to be welcomed into the ranks of Supermodel—she’s not sure just how many offers have been made to her tonight, how many managers and companies have walked up to her and tried to entice her into joining them. But it’s more than she’s ever been approached by in her entire career so far. 

She’s declined them all up to now. No offer feels right just yet. 

Ahri’s sipping on a flute of champagne when there’s an excited clamor in one part of the crowd. The models she’s surrounded herself with start chattering and giggling, more so than usual. Her foxlike curiosity nudges at her. 

“What’s going on?” She asks one of the girls. 

“Oh, it’s Evelynn! The new CEO of VILLAIN Fashions!” The girl is borderline gushing. 

Ahri’s curiosity is peaked. She’s heard of the new CEO; one of the industry’s top Supermodel who recently started her own company, and said company is quickly taking off right now. It’s all everyone who’s anyone is talking about right now. 

One of the girls giggles, “Who do you think she’ll take home tonight?” The gaggle of models gossips and giggles and Ahri hides her frown in her drink. 

It’s no secret that Evelynn is no shy thing, that she gets around quite frequently, that nothing ties her down except for her work. 

The paparazzi eat it all up. One way or another, the model-turned-CEO can be found daily on a headline. 

The topic changes and Ahri finds that her glass is empty. She goes for another one and any thought of the VILLAIN CEO is quickly banished. 

  
  
  


It’s not until much later in the night when the thought of the CEO returns. 

Mainly because Ahri finds herself face-to-face with the woman of the hour herself. 

The two find themselves in a secluded booth meant to seat multiple people. It was a small gathering of common colleagues; executives of fashion companies, photographers and models, and famous musicians were the like. 

Somehow during the evening, the group slowly splintered off until it was just the two of them left. 

Ahri looks up from her cocktail when Evelynn’s smooth voice is heard over the background thump of the bass. 

“I don’t believe we’ve properly met yet.” Evelynn’s voice is like silk as she offers her hand. “Evelynn—CEO of VILLAIN Fashions.” Ahri’s fox ears twitch, transfixed by the smoothness of her voice. 

“Ahri.” Ahri places her own hand in Evelynn’s. Her grip is firm yet soft, and she doesn’t realize that neither of them haven’t pulled away just yet. 

“Yes, I’ve heard of you.” Evelynn smiles charmingly, flashing a sharp set of pearly whites (and a hint of fangs). “The rising soon-to-be Supermodel.” 

“Thank you. That means a lot.” Ahri smiles back, humbled that another has noticed her work. Her tail thumps happily against her own leg before her hand settles over it. 

The two find themselves deep in conversation, thanks to a wide berth of common ground. 

  
  
  


It’s not till much later in the night, right when Evelynn drops a hand on her knee after a funny anecdote, that the gossip of the models earlier rears its head in Ahri’s mind. 

_Evelynn gets around._

_Evelynn’s a player._

_The CEO’s only tied down by her work._

Ahri bites her lip at the heat radiating from Evelynn’s hand on her knee. When had they gotten so close? 

The model looks up and her breath catches in her throat at the sight before her very eyes. Evelynn was a supermodel before she became a CEO and _good gods_ —the fact remains clear as day. The dim lighting does nothing to hide Evelynn’s beauty; from her perfect makeup and hair to her chiseled sharp jawline and defined cheekbones. But the real breathtaking sight is her eyes; swirling pools of molten gold that make Ahri want to step in and sink into its abyssal depths. The heat from the siren’s gaze makes Ahri want to _melt_ directly into her hands. 

The model shifts a little but doesn’t do anything to knock Evelynn’s hand away. Ahri looks up into those eyes again. The conversation had lapsed as they stared intensely at each other. 

Evelynn leans a little closer, enough for Ahri to smell expensive perfume and a small whiff of her natural scent—dark, rich berries. A pleasantly intoxicating scent. Ahri bites her lip when Evelynn husks softly into her ear, “Want to take this somewhere quieter?” 

She knows she shouldn’t… but she _wants_ so bad. Wants _her_ so bad. 

Evelynn’s eyes are so dark and intense, they stir a fire within Ahri. The heat is so hot and molten and Ahri wants nothing more than to let the flames consume her whole. 

Ahri’s hand lands on top of Evelynn’s own. A confident smile leaps to Ahri’s lips, “What are we waiting for?” 

Evelynn’s lips curl up. 

  
  
  


The two make their way out of the afterparty with haste. Ahri finds herself seated in the passenger seat of one of Evelynn’s ridiculously expensive sports cars. 

Evelynn’s hand is like a hot brand on the model’s thigh. But she does nothing with it except holds her there. 

Ahri stares at the CEO with half-lidded eyes. The sight of Evelynn confidently smirking as she drives with one hand on the wheel and one hand holding her thigh shouldn’t be so _fucking attractive but it is_. Ahri can feel her body heating up from the tension between them. It’s like Evelynn’s mere presence simply oozes sex appeal. 

They get to a hotel and the two are whisked away into a five-star suite. Neither pay attention to the room as clothes start flying off. Ahri and Evelynn tumble into the bed, where hands roam free to map out every nook and cranny of naked flesh as their mouths collide. Moans litter the air as tongue and teeth and slender fingers trail downwards. The night carries on, filled with lustful, carnal sounds made from their passionate exploration of each other’s bodies. 

  
  
  


When Ahri wakes, it’s to a beautiful sunrise over the Seoul skyline and an empty room. 

The model props herself up on her elbows to take a look around the room. Her clothes are neatly folded and set on the bedside table. She flops back onto the bed and curls in on herself, her tail similarly curling despondently around her lower body. A swirl of disappointment settles in her belly as she lays there basking in the sunlight. 

Did she regret last night? She can’t say no, because she enjoyed every second of it. Did she wish Evelynn stayed? _Hell yes._

Maybe even leave a note or something. Instead of an empty hotel room that made Ahri feel impossibly small. Instead of leaving Ahri with the feeling of being used for just a night. 

Her body reminds her that she is deliciously sore, so she gets up for a shower. 

Ahri leans her forehead against the cool tile of the shower. The hot water runs down her body, yet it can’t wash away all the bites and scratches littering her skin. Memories of a hot mouth, wicked teeth, and a beautiful smirk echo in the back of her eyelids. It’s all she’s left with. 

She thought they had chemistry, that the night and morning after would lead to something more—but maybe it was all just body chemistry to the siren. 

The gumiho is angry with herself, her tail whips behind her. The gossip of those models were right. And Ahri can’t believe she went through with it anyways. 

But her anger dissolves as the water washes over her, her tail drooping sadly at her heels. Disappointment and embarrassment crawls over her rage until it settles in her gut like a hot emotional ball. 

If her tears happen to mix with the shower’s running water, then no one but her knows. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


**Present time…**

  
  
  


Ahri’s mood is less ragey like she wants to flip a table and more somber like she’s sad and hung-up over a woman—a fucking gorgeous supermodel of a woman. 

Akali watches as the FOXY CEO stands from her desk and grabs her suit blazer. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Ahri’s tone and her ears are flat enough that Akali knows to drop the topic. 

“Car’s already downstairs.” The fashion advisor flashes her a reassuring smile. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Ahri nods and marches out the door with Akali by her side. 

Does she even want to see Evelynn? She can’t say for sure. 

What she can say is—her feelings about the woman are a hot mess. (Much like Akali after eating 10 packets of spicy ramyun.) 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


The Worlds meeting is less of a meeting and more like a western staredown. 

Akali is sweating bullets seated in the middle of the conference room. Ahri and Evelynn are locked in an intense gaze; Ahri looks like she’s a second away from throwing the _whole table_ out the window and Evelynn is meeting her fiery eyes with nothing but an amused smirk. 

Akali sends a quick prayer up—to anyone at this point—hoping that she makes it out of this meeting alive and with all her limbs attached. 

Akali clears her throat, successfully gathering the attention of both CEO’s. “So, the Board for this year’s Worlds wants FOXY and VILLAIN to collaborate for the showcase.” 

One of the staff members handed her the information necessary (they probably sensed the bloodbath waiting to happen and left Akali to fend for herself. The cowards!). She placed a folder in front of Ahri and the other one in front of Evelynn. “This is the gist of what they want for this year’s theme.” 

“My, my. So polite, dear.” Evelynn spoke in a low drawl as she looked at Akali, ignoring the folder just placed in front of her. “Who do I have the pleasure of working with?” 

“Akali, Miss Evelynn.” Akali bowed slightly and introduced herself. “A department advisor at FOXY. I look forward to working with you.” 

“Oh, please. Just Evelynn is fine.” Evelynn smiled sharply before shifting her gaze across the table. She looked pleased and amused. 

Akali politely smiled in response and then glanced back at Ahri. Her eyes widened at the sight of the gumiho, who’s face looked like it was stuck in a permanent scowl and whose tail was swaying slowly, tip curled and poised like a scorpion’s stinger. Akali hurried back to the gumiho’s side when she stood up. 

“If that is all then I believe this meeting is over.” Ahri curtly said. “My people will be in touch with yours.” 

Evelynn chuckled at Ahri’s cold tone. She placed her chin in the palm of her hand and smirked as she watched them go, “Looking forward to it, _Foxy_.” 

  
  
  


Ahri visibly bristled as they left the conference room. She was tensely silent as they made their way back to the car. Once the door shut, Akali exhaled audibly. 

“Whew!” Akali pulled at the collar of her shirt. “The hell was that, Boss? That was fucking intense!” 

Ahri deflated into the plush car seat, her tail drooping into her lap. The image of Evelynn and her stupid fucking smirk was seared into her brain. And then she had to go and _flirt_ with Akali too? The nerve of that woman! 

The gumiho’s tail whipped around, smacking into the car seats with a loud thump. 

And now they have to work together for Worlds? How is she gonna handle this??? Is she even going to take this seriously? 

Akali reached out and smoothed her thumb down Ahri’s forehead, snapping her out of her angry spiral. “Careful Boss, wouldn’t want your brows to be permanently knitted together. That won’t do for the face of FOXY.” 

Ahri sighed deeply, “Thank you, Kali.” 

“Want to talk about it?” Curiosity and concern bled into Akali’s voice. 

Ahri turned her gaze out the window, watching the streets pass by in a blur. 

Too many thoughts were swirling around in her head, and almost all of them related to Evelynn. That hot anger simmered just beneath her skin. That annoying smirk of hers made her see red—how on Earth was she suppose to work with her?! 

Ugh—getting so worked up about the Siren was making her tired. She could feel the onset of a headache approaching. 

Another sigh left Ahri, “Maybe another time.” 


	2. somebody take the wheel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shedding some light on Evelynn's perspective. a glimpse into her mindset before and after the time skip.  
> the siren gets some advice from her best friend and actually listens for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon: evelynn and kai'sa are best buds, they are that supreme elite pair that will run the world together. kaiseve are each other's ride or dies. 
> 
> i feel a little iffy about some parts of this chapter but oh well, i'll learn from this :)

**Three years ago...**

  
  
  


Evelynn grips the steering wheel of her Lamborghini tight, white knuckling the leather band as she speeds down Seoul’s empty highways. The morning sun is just rising as she rockets through the quiet city streets. 

She’s still in yesterday’s clothes and while it isn’t unusual for her late nights to turn into early mornings, something about this occasion is different. 

The recent memory of blonde hair and foxy blue eyes strikes a cord in the supermodel’s chest. She grits her teeth at the unusual feeling and drifts into a turn. 

The Lamborghini slides easily into a curbside parking spot—all in one fluid motion. The designer gets out of the car and strides into an up-scale apartment building. 

  
  
  


A flight of stairs takes her to a particular door. She merely knocks once before the door flies open. 

“Hey, I got your text. What’s wrong?” Kai’Sa answers the door like she’s been waiting. She takes one look at the supermodel’s face before she all but yanks her inside. 

Evelynn starts pacing in the living room, one hand in her mouth as she anxiously gnaws at her fingers. Kai’Sa stays quiet as she pours a glass of water. Then she guides both of them down on her sofa. 

“I’m all for impromptu sleepovers,” Kai’Sa jokingly says, “But wanna explain what this is all about?” 

Evelynn gulps down her glass of water before she starts speaking. “I was at this fashion event and I met this model.” 

Kai’Sa nods along like ‘ok, nothing new.’ 

“And she was fucking _gorgeous_.” Evelynn sighs as she slumps into the cushion, “Like yeah, that’s literally their job, I know. But this one—gods, you should have seen her, Kai. Like _really_ seen her.” 

Kai’Sa raises her eyebrows curiously. If this woman managed to stun Evelynn—we’re talking about _Evelynn_ here, people—then she must have been something quite special. 

“We had so much chemistry between us. Like we talked for only an hour but it felt like I knew her for _years_. I’ve never gotten so comfortable with someone that fast.” Kai’Sa smiles when she sees Evelynn’s lips curl up into a smile unconsciously. She’s never seen her best friend so smitten before. 

“I would have been content if we only talked the whole night.” 

Kai’Sa gives her a knowing look, “But you didn’t.” 

“No, I didn’t.” Evelynn nods. “I took her to the nearest five-star hotel and booked a suite for us for a night.” 

“And then?” Kai’Sa nodded her head in a gesture that said, ‘uh-huh, go on.’ 

“She’s everything I’ve ever wanted.” Evelynn sighs dreamily. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa giggles at the siren, but then she stands up with a frown. 

“Ok, so what are you doing here when you could be back at the hotel cuddling with her?” Kai’Sa has her hands on her hips, befuddled by all the good things coming out of Eve’s mouth. By her alarming text, Kai’Sa thought the supermodel committed murder or something. She was ready to hide a body, not watch the siren gush about some foxy girl! 

Evelynn bites her lip, “I—I don’t do relationships, Kai. You know this.” 

Kai’Sa’s mouth drops into a small ‘o’. Then she gasps, “Eve! Don’t tell me you caught feelings for her!” 

Evelynn’s silence is an answer unto itself. 

Kai’Sa leans into the sofa, a little stunned by the turn of events. “Wow, never thought I’d see the day where you catch actual feelings.” 

“Hey, don’t make it seem like I’m heartless.” Evelynn pouts as she pokes at a buff arm. 

Kai’Sa gives her a deadpan stare, “You’re literally plastered on all the tabloid headlines for being a heartless player. Also, you’re a literal demon.” Kai’Sa points at her lashers coiling around her leg.

A sigh slips out of Evelynn, “I know. And I’ve got no one to blame but myself for my reputation.” 

  
  
  


“What are you gonna do?” Kai’Sa asks. She squirms a bit; the forlorn expression on the siren was bizarre to look at. 

“I don’t know.” Evelynn sounds as lost as she feels. “How do you deal with _emotions_ , ugh.” 

Kai’Sa laughs at the designer’s noise of disgust. “Well, tell me how you feel in the first place. Maybe it’s just leftover lust?” 

Evelynn breathes out a laugh, “Don’t think so, Bokkie. Every time I look at her, I just want to drop to my knees and worship her. Smother her in my arms and hide from the world. Gods, when I complimented her work at the party, she blushed and smiled at me. Her little fox ears fluttered excited from my compliment! How could she be so fucking cute without even trying!” The siren buries her face in hands and just squeals at the memory. 

“Evelynn, that’s really really _gay_.” Kai’Sa held a fist to her mouth, wiping away a fake-tear at the sight of her friend going on a super sapphic rant. “Yup, you’ve got feelings alright.” 

Kai’Sa clears her throat, “So what now? Pretty sure you leaving her alone in that hotel suite just blew your chances with her.” 

Evelynn deflates as a wave of guilt gnaws at her. That’s new. “Yeah, probably shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Hey, no worries.” Kai’Sa pats the designer’s shoulder, “You just experienced your first gay panic!” 

“I’m so _fucked_.” Evelynn groans into a throw pillow. 

“Maybe seek her out and apologize?” Kai’Sa scratches her head. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa’s advice was good but it’s a shame Evelynn couldn’t put it to practice. 

To Evelynn’s dismay, she never had the chance after that night. Every time she saw the gumiho at joint functions, she would start to approach—only to be rebuffed by the supermodel’s icy glares. She never had an opportunity to talk or apologize about that night with Ahri. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


**Present time…**

**Right after the first Worlds meeting…**

  
  
  


Evelynn made her way down the building of the Worlds meeting place casually. Her heels clicked with every smooth stride, almost like it was announcing her presence in the garage. 

The CEO smiled as she came around to her car—a sleek black Bugatti; custom paint, custom build, custom wheels—everything little detail tailored to her exact taste. 

Evelynn sighed contently as the engine purred and thrummed, like music to her ears. She pulled out of the building’s garage and smoothly merged into traffic. 

She didn’t have anything else on her agenda today so she kept on cruising. A nice drive would do her good. 

It gave her time to think. 

Evelynn’s lips curled up as she thought back to the Worlds meeting. Seeing Ahri all riled up and glaring daggers at her— _absolutely delicious_. 

Teasing her was always so fun. Could you blame her? Ahri made it so easy too. 

  
  
  


Oh yes, Evelynn never forgot about the gumiho even after three years. On the contrary, the thought of Ahri always stayed with her. 

That one night with Ahri in that hotel suite changed _everything_ for Evelynn. 

She dropped her habits of taking models home after work events, she stopped provoking those tabloid paparazzi (even if they did deserve it), and she cut back on those wild nights in general. 

  
  
  


Evelynn turned the wheel, taking the next right to drive along the Han River. It was a pleasant day for a nice little river-side cruise. 

Ages ago, she was scared of her feelings. 

Ahri made her want to drop everything for the gumiho, a single thought of Ahri wiped away all her priorities. Just a smile from the model would send her heart beating into overdrive. A single touch from her would make her knees weak and turn her sight into tunnel-vision. 

It was strange how she caught feelings for the model so fast. How she fell so deep for her, even if they only met for a single night—but that night was fucking _magical_. 

It scared Evelynn how strongly she felt for Ahri. So she did the only thing she could think of—she left. 

Yeah, it was probably a shitty thing to do. Evelynn hums as slows the car into a cruise. 

And she regrets it to this day. But she’s still glad she left—she had to come to terms with her feelings first, even at the risk of Ahri despising her. 

Evelynn sighed as she parked the Bugatti by Han River Park. The sun was just setting and it struck a feeling of melancholy within her. 

_Gods_ , she forgot how pretty Ahri was in person. Those giant billboards of her in those FOXY ads don’t do her justice. 

It was refreshing to see her again, even if she did give her the ultimate ice queen treatment. 

Evelynn chuckled at the thought of those fierce eyes. Ahri would be the type to go down fighting tooth and nail. Another reason why she found the woman so attractive—the gumiho had a fighting spirit unlike any other. 

The siren folded her hands on top of her steering wheel and rested her chin on them as she watched the sun dip below the horizon. 

Working with Ahri would be interesting for sure, Evelynn mused. Maybe there will be a chance for her to mend the bridge between them… if Ahri doesn’t hurl a chair at her first, that is. 

  
  
  


Evelynn glanced at the time, it was still an early evening. She’s got time to visit a friend. 

With that though in mind, the designer turned the engine over. The Bugatti started with a satisfying roar, purring as Evelynn shifted gears and shot down the road once more. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Evelynn leans against the wall as she knocks on an apartment door. “Open up, hoe! It’s me!” 

The siren smiles as she hears rapid footsteps on the other side. Her smile widens when the door opens to reveal a woman with a decent blush on her face. 

“Eve! Will you stop calling me that every time you visit me?! My neighbors will start assuming indecent things!” Kai’Sa says as she quickly pulls Evelynn inside. 

“I’m only stating facts, darling.” Evelynn smirks as Kai’Sa hurries to close the door. 

“Only in private, with my girlfriend!” 

“Ahh—so you’re an exclusive hoe.” Evelynn taps her chin with a finger. “Smart. Way to work the ‘less is more’ angle.” 

“ _Oh my god_.” Kai’Sa rubs a hand over her exasperated face. “I just said I have a girlfriend.” 

Evelynn laughs as she takes a seat on the living room couch. “I know, honey. I think I met her.” 

“You have?” Kai’Sa perks up as she takes a seat next to the siren. “Where, how, when?” 

“Akali, right?” Kai’Sa nods when she says the name. Evelynn hums. “You never told me she works for FOXY.” 

“ _No way!_ That _Ahri_ ?!” Kai’Sa lets out a gasp as she connects the dots, “ _The_ Ahri!? The supermodel gumiho who’s Akali’s boss? The same one that you caught feelings for ages ago!?” 

“Well, when you put it like that—yes. VILLAIN and FOXY are collaborating for this year’s Worlds.” Evelynn’s tone is drenched in amusement. Kai’Sa and Akali got along like a house on fire. No wonder they worked out as girlfriends. 

“Oh my god! This is too good to be true!” Kai’Sa lunges at the siren, pulling her into a bear hug. Evelynn wheezes as the air is squeezed out of her. 

“You’ve been working out too much.” Evelynn says once she’s released by buff arms. 

“Don’t you see, Eve! This might be your second chance!” Kai’Sa’s got stars glittering in her eyes. She always was the romantic out of the two of them. 

Evelynn hums a wordless sound. She stares at her lashers coiling around her feet. 

  
  
  


There’s a brief pause, long enough to make Evelynn look over at her closest friend. Kai’Sa’s got concern swimming in her eyes despite the easy grin on her lips. 

“How are you feeling, Eve? Come to terms with your feelings yet?” Kai’Sa’s question is a loaded gun, one that shoots past the siren’s defenses and straight to her core. 

“Seeing as I’ve had three years to do so—yes.” Evelynn exhales slowly. It wasn’t so...bad, to say that out loud. It felt kinda good, actually. 

“Soooo?” Kai’Sa draws out the word, “You gonna try and get the girl?” 

Evelynn leans her head back along the back of the sofa. “Yes. Although I still don’t know where to start.” 

“Start with being friends.” Kai’Sa suggests, “You’re going to be working with her so play nice. She won’t kiss you if she wants to punch you.” 

Evelynn barks out a laugh, “Speaking from experience, Bokkie?” 

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” Kai’Sa’s lip twitched, as if recalling a memory. 

“Ok, work on being colleagues and then friends. Got it.” Evelynn turns to face Kai’Sa. “Thanks for listening, Bokkie.” 

“Anytime.” 

  
  
  


“Now, enough about my problems. How’s business?” Evelynn leans back in her cushions, propping her head up with her hand. 

“Business is booming. I’ve started looking at a few more spaces up for sale.” Kai’Sa replied happily. 

Kai’Sa owned restaurants like she owned clothes; all types of restaurants were in her portfolio, ranging from your favorite local eateries to the snazzy haute-couture restaurants boasting Michelin stars. 

Cooking started out as a simple hobby for her, but then she met Evelynn. The siren invested in her craft years back and now it’s return was crazy lucrative. 

“Oh! I’ve been experimenting with this new recipe. Want to try?” Kai’Sa eagerly bounced on the sofa. 

“Your cooking? You know the answer’s yes, Bokkie.” 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


The next morning found Evelynn bright and early as she parked in front of FOXY. 

The CEO lifted her sunglasses, eyes gleaming appreciatively over the gigantic billboard of Ahri donned in her latest clothing line. Ahri looked amazingly gorgeous as usual. 

There was a permanent smirk on Evelynn’s face as she strode into the building. Confidence oozed off her shoulders, everybody’s gaze naturally drawn to her figure. She wore a simple pair of black trousers and a sleeveless cropped muscle tank today, putting her toned arms and abs on full display. Yup, she’s still got it. 

The receptionist looked up with comically wide eyes when she realized exactly _who_ stood in front of her. 

“I’m here to see Ahri.” Evelynn’s voice was nonchalantly smooth as silk, and she wasn’t even _trying_ to be charming. 

The office lady’s mouth gaped before she started fumbling for the phone. Evelynn leaned against the receptionist desk, entertained by the free show she was witnessing. 

“Miss Ahri—the CEO of VILLAIN is here to see you.” 

There was a loud clamor on the other side of the phone. The siren wanted to giggle, she could already imagine Ahri’s flustered face over the call. 

“Yes, I—well, no, ma’am.” The receptionist glanced up at Evelynn briefly, who flashed a sweet smile in return. 

“Yes, I understand.” The office lady put down the phone. “Miss Evelynn—Miss Ahri will see you in her office. It’s the top floor.” 

“Thank you, darling.” Evelynn thanked her before swiftly walking to the elevators. 

Evelynn allowed herself to laugh in the private confines of the elevator. No doubt, she just put a huge wrench in Ahri’s agenda for today. 

“Oh, today is going to be _fun_.” Evelynn gleefully said right before the elevator doors reached the top floor and opened up. 

  
  
  


The first thing Evelynn sees in Ahri’s office is a pair of long, creamy legs. She blinks in surprise before her eyes slowly drag up the long expanse of smooth skin. 

Her golden eyes meet true-blue and she realizes that the nice pair of legs belong to Ahri. The gumiho was sporting a pair of white running shorts, paired with a matching white tracksuit jacket with pink markings. The casual athletic look was a nice change from the usual business chic or the high-fashion pieces the gumiho was often seen sporting. 

She chuckles quietly when she spots a hint of pink on Ahri’s cheek. She made sure the gumiho _knew_ she was deliberately checking her out. And by the look on her face, Ahri was doing the same thing… except not so subtly. If Evelynn flexed her abs a little harder, Ahri didn’t need to know that. 

“Evelynn,” Ahri cleared her throat and shifted onto her other foot. Her tone was stiff as she greeted her, “What a _pleasure_ to see you here.” 

“ _Pleasure’s_ all mine, Foxy.” Evelynn practically purred as she stepped into the office. She smiled sharply when Ahri quickly turned around—but not fast enough to hide her blush—and began following Ahri as she led them further into her office. 

“Please excuse the mess,” Ahri waves a hand at her desk. There was only a small stack of papers and a few sketchbooks sitting there beside the computer. “I didn’t expect any company today.” 

Evelynn ignored Ahri’s side glance as she took in her office. There was a double set of white leather chairs and two sofas, coupled with matching furniture. The look was minimalistic and sleek, matching the vibe of the FOXY building. 

But what captured Evelynn’s attention was the big floor-to-ceiling windows that covered a fourth of the office’s walls. The view was of the beautiful Seoul skyline. She stepped closer and her eyes fell to the bustling traffic below. 

Her own office at the VILLAIN building had a similar view, so it wasn’t like she was missing something. But the view from Ahri’s office wasn’t bad either. She could see the city center from here and the blue of the Han River running through the city. 

  
  
  


Footsteps padded behind her. Evelynn turned to see Ahri leaning against her desk, watching her warily. 

“Shall we?” Evelynn walked past Ahri—and good gods, the lingering scent of her perfume made her want to sweep the supermodel into her arms. But she made it to the leather sofa without doing so. Look! She has some self-control after all! 

Ahri sat across from her on the opposing sofa, one leg crossed over the other knee. Evelynn had to keep her eyes above Ahri’s waist, lest it drift down to the supermodel’s smooth, long legs again. Damn—the gumiho just _had_ to wear super short shorts today. 

“Thought I’d come over so we can start on Worlds.” Evelynn started off. 

Ahri pursed her lips—and no Evelynn did not linger on them (yes she did, she totally fucking did)—before speaking, “You went over the folder they gave us then? The concept they’re going for this year is an emphasis on grandiose metallic.” 

Evelynn raises an eyebrow, “What the ever-loving fuck does grandiose metallic even mean?” 

Ahri barked a laugh, “That’s what _I_ said.” 

Evelynn smiled at Ahri’s tinkling laugh. It was a cute sound that reminded her of a melodic wind chime. _Ok, Eve. Now you’re just being whipped._

Ahri ducked her head, looking a little shy all of a sudden. 

Evelynn watched as several emotions flitted across the gumiho’s face. It was amusing for her to watch Ahri struggle with keeping her cold facade intact. 

The siren decided to toss her a bone; she started a discussion about their collab, quickly opening a lengthy conversation about concepts and colors and fabrics to match this year’s theme. 

  
  
  


When Evelynn looked out the window during a break in their discussion, the sun was high in the sky. She looked at her phone in surprise when the display said it was nearly 4PM. 

“Wow, I hadn’t even realized it was that late in the afternoon.” She heard Ahri say on the other side of the work table. 

Evelynn glanced over the contents of the table; quick sketches littered the surface, coupled with several keywords that were jolted down hastily. A few tentative sketches were pinned in the center. Both designers agreed that they were the most fitting for this year’s theme of ‘grandiose metallic’. 

Evelynn was excited to see the humble beginnings of their collab. It was all a work in progress of course, but big projects like this were always so fun to start. And all the better now that Ahri’s icy walls were starting to melt bit by bit. 

“I think it’s time I’ve gotten out of your hair, Foxy.” Evelynn leaned against the table, arms crossed against her chest as she watched Ahri begin organizing their scattered papers. The gumiho bit her lip, as if she had something she wanted to say. 

Evelynn waited silently, taking a selfish moment in the meantime to admire Ahri’s face. _Goodness, pictures and videos really don’t do her justice. She’s fucking ethereal in person._

Ahri gently placed the stack of papers down and cleared her throat. Evelynn bit the inside of her cheek to hide a smile when Ahri shifted her eyes around the room but never landed them on Evelynn herself. 

_It’s so cute how she’s so shy around me. You know_ — _when she’s not angrily glaring daggers at me half the time_. 

When Ahri’s blue eyes rose to meet a golden pair, Evelynn naturally flashed her signature smirk at her. It was almost reflex by now, honestly. And it was still kinda funny to see Ahri squirm at the mere sight of it. 

“We should… meet up again.” Ahri finally said. The gumiho squared her shoulders a bit, confidently standing taller as that CEO persona took over. “To discuss the lineup for the showcase. There’s still a lot of work to be done.” 

“Of course, darling.” Evelynn’s smirk morphed to an easy sharp grin, with still too many teeth. She repressed a chuckle when Ahri’s eyes flicked down at her mouth before flicking back up. She gave a wave of her fingers and made to leave. 

But she couldn’t help herself—before she left, her hand quickly darted out to smooth along Ahri’s jaw. Ahri let out a small noise of surprise. Evelynn smirked once more, the gumiho’s jaw felt as soft and defined as it looked. “Come over to VILLAIN HQ tomorrow. Don’t keep me waiting for too long, Foxy.” She gives Ahri’s cheek an affectionate pat. Quite daring on her part. 

Evelynn softly chuckled as she quickly took her leave, not letting Ahri get a chance to accept or reject her invitation. A triumphant smile graces her lips when she feels Ahri’s eyes follow her all the way to the elevator. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg that little scene at the end where Evelynn teased Ahri with a hand stroke to the cheek was SO much fun to write lol 
> 
> what do you guys think of the story so far? did i do ok writing out what Eve was going through? it was kinda hard for me to write and convey what she was feeling in the beginning of the chapter.


	3. a reluctant fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri prepared herself to face Evelynn after all these years, prepared to deal with the same heartless player as they worked together for this collaboration project. But then the gumiho is surprised by the siren herself; this Evelynn is unfamiliar and every action from her just further confuses Ahri. What's she to do with these conflicting emotions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how am i doing with this slow burn? are ahri's emotions translating? lemme know!

A tiny drop of sweat slowly slides its way down Akali’s temple. She gulps inaudibly and pulls at the collar of her shirt. Being on the receiving end of Ahri’s icy glare was _not_ fun. 

The department advisor snaps to attention when the gumiho speaks. “I don’t understand—why can’t we do this _separately_?” 

Akali sighs for the umpteenth time today. “You know we can’t do that, Boss. A collab means _both_ parties working _together_.” 

Ahri grumbles under her breath, crossing her arms and downright sulking into the car seat as they travel to the meeting point. Akali can’t help but grin at the child-like behavior the gumiho is exuding. 

“Come on, Boss. Is it really that bad?” 

Ahri continues to grumble under her breath until the car stops. 

  
  
  


Akali hops out of the car with gusto, Ahri following behind at a more reluctant pace. The gumiho scans their surroundings and finds that they’re in front of a museum. 

Ahri’s ears swivel and tilt, catching the sound of approaching footsteps. The gumiho hears Evelynn before she can see her, “About time you got here, Foxy. I thought I’d be waiting forever.” 

Ahri grits her teeth, annoyance surging within her when she can practically _hear_ the smirk in the siren’s voice. The gumiho takes a breather when Akali nudges her, then she turns around and greets the CEO of VILLAIN cordially, “Evelynn.” 

“Ahri,” Evelynn’s eyes flit to the side, “And Akali. Nice to see you again.” 

“Yo!” Akali gives a two-fingered salute in greeting. 

Ahri takes the time to take in the siren’s appearance; she’s dressed in black tight jeans, paired with leather combat boots. Evelynn’s top is a simple black Pentakill shirt that is cut off enough to show a teasing peek of defined abs. A fashionably oversized jacket hangs off of her shoulders, drawing emphasis on her lean figure. 

Ahri’s eyes trace up her figure to land on a golden pair of eyes hidden behind purple-tinted sunglasses. The siren’s mouth curls into a smirk and Ahri feels a cloud of irritation beginning to hover over her shoulders. 

“Shall we?” Evelynn gestures to the museum’s entrance. “After you, Foxy~” 

Ahri’s shoulders tense up and she turns with a huff and a flick of her blonde hair. The gumiho starts for the entrance, leaving behind Evelynn and Akali. Evelynn chuckles before following after her. 

Akali watches the two go and heaves a sigh, “What have I gotten myself into…” 

  
  
  


The museum’s exhibit today has a collection of precious minerals and jewels from some sort of ancient civilization. The two CEOs’ intended for today’s trip to be for research purposes; the precious metals would hopefully inspire the designers for this year’s theme of _grandiose metallic_. 

The three enter and find themselves on the first floor, surrounded by nothing but precious jewelry that glinted in the light. What was also interesting was that the entire building was devoid of people, all except for the trio and the museum staff. 

“I booked the place for a few hours. Thought it would be easier to get what we need without any interruptions.” Evelynn said while resting a hand on her hip. The siren slid her glasses up to rest on her head, her golden gaze landing on a particular display of a beautiful cobalt necklace. 

All that got out of Ahri was an indifferent hum of acknowledgement before she walked off towards another part of the museum. Evelynn watched her go with great amusement. The siren then turned her attention on Akali, who could only shrug meekly at her boss’s reaction. 

  
  
  


The trio split up to wander the museum, occasionally busting out their phones to take a reference photo or jot down some notes. 

Ahri finds herself staring at a large installation of an iridescent rock. The light reflecting off the stone casted a spectrum of colors that had her mesmerized. It was simply beautiful and eye-catching. 

A sudden chill wracks her body and the gumiho shivers at the cold sensation. The museum kept a colder than average temperature indoors—mainly to preserve the ancient relics and delicate exhibits. 

Ahri’s ears catch the sound of approaching footsteps but she still gets surprised when something is suddenly draped over her shoulders. She looks down to see a familiar jacket and a peek over her shoulder reveals a jacket-less Evelynn. 

Ahri stiffens when she sees the siren smirk, and prepares herself for a tense conversation. But then the gumiho is stunned when Evelynn just smiles and walks away. Ahri watches the siren leave, slipping into another exhibit hall of the museum. 

There’s a brief pause as Ahri looks into the distance, wondering if this is another of the siren’s tricks. Then when nothing happens, the gumiho looks down and pulls the jacket around her frame closer. It’s warm and Ahri can still smell the lingering scent of Evelynn—expensive perfume with a hint of sweet, dark berries. 

Ahri blushes pink when she realizes she’s buried her nose in the collar of Evelynn’s jacket. Her head swivels around and she sighs in relief when there’s no one around to witness that. The gumiho turns back to stare at the iridescent stone, hands holding the jacket collar to her nose as she contemplates. Her tail swishes lightly behind her. 

Every time her eyes land on Evelynn, her heart aches. She wants to pull the siren closer, but at the same time she wants to smack her into the new age. A wave of resentment fills her head, smothering the yearning that pulses in time with her heart. This push and pull of her emotions is so confusing and tiring. 

Ahri’s mind is a conflicted jumbled mess as she stares into the spectrum of colors casted by the iridescent rock. 

  
  
  


Just shy of two hours have passed since they first entered the museum. Akali is standing by the main lobby of the museum, leaning against the receptionist’s desk as she waits for the two CEOs. 

When Ahri returns—with a jacket that’s clearly not her’s—Akali raises an eyebrow. The gumiho sighs when she spots a shit-eating grin beginning to form on the rogue’s face. “Not a _word_.” 

“I didn’t say anything, Boss~” Akali’s sing-song response makes Ahri pull the jacket around her closer, a subtle blush blooming on her cheeks. 

The click-clack of Evelynn’s boots signal her arrival. She approaches with her eyes glued to her phone. “I got a couple of good pictures. Enough to start a few conceptual designs.” 

“Send them to Akali. If that’s all, then I think we’re done here.” Ahri crosses her arms, her cold indifference back in full effect. 

After Akali and Evelynn exchange pictures, Ahri begins to take off the jacket. 

Evelynn places a hand on the gumiho’s shoulder to stop her. Ahri freezes at the contact, even more so when Evelynn says, “Keep it. My clothes look good on you.” 

The siren chuckles at her stunned expression, even more when Ahri starts spluttering from the implication of her words. Seeing as there’s nothing left to say, Evelynn takes her leave. She waves a hand behind her, “Until next time, Foxy.” 

Ahri stares after her parting figure, and only breaks her gaze when a cough is heard by her side. The gumiho turns her head and spots Akali with a wide, knowing grin. Ahri huffs and pulls Evelynn’s jacket around her tighter, attempting to hide her face in the fabric. 

“Shut it, Kali.” 

“But I didn’t even say anything yet!” Akali cackles at the pout settling on the gumiho’s blushing face. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


The flashing lights of the cameras was something Ahri never got used to, despite all her years of glamorous photoshoots and red carpet walks and extravagant runway shows. It was just her gumiho nature; her eyes became sensitive after so many camera flashes. 

This fashion show was the last item on her schedule for today. She was glad for it; all she had to do was watch models walk and look at the pieces they wore. 

Ahri turned her head and posed as the reporters called her name. A brilliant smile graced her lips as she tried to endure the white flashes that temporarily left spots in her vision. 

The only possible downside to this was— 

An arm suddenly curled around her waist, causing her to freeze. When the scent of sweet, dark berries—something like pomegranates—reached her nose, Ahri didn’t know whether to stiffen up or relax into the touch. 

“Smile, darling.” Evelynn’s smooth velvet voice made the gumiho’s ears flutter gently. 

Ahri was stiff from the proximity but she managed to appear natural for the cameras. Like she was saying—the only thing she had to deal with was Evelynn. The PR team for Worlds thought it would be a fantastic idea for the two of them to attend a junction together. Hence the whole reason Ahri is even letting the siren get so close to her. 

The paparazzi grew excited as they posed together for the cameras. The flashes grew stronger and more frequent; the spots in her vision grew as well and Ahri’s tail twitched in irritation. 

Something that was noticed by the siren at her side. 

“I’m afraid we must get to our seats. Lovely to see you all.” Evelynn waved her fingers before naturally strutting away. The siren left no room for arguments for anybody and Ahri was carried along by her swift momentum. 

  
  
  


But the two CEOs’ didn’t manage to shake off the reporters completely. 

“Evelynn! Ahri! Can I get a word!” An interviewer approached them on the red carpet. 

Ahri turned towards the sound, eyeing the newcomer with a veiled annoyance. The gumiho discreetly huffed, the white spots in her vision were slowly clearing up—but not fast enough. She let Evelynn’s arm continue to hang around her waist; she could barely see what was in front of her, let alone where the ground was. Evelynn was just helping her out— _that’s all_. (No, she didn’t care about the warmth of Evelynn’s hand against her waist. Nope. Not one bit.) 

_Stupid flashes, stupid cameras, stupid paparazzi. Not my fault I have sensitive vulpine vision._ Ahri grumbled to herself on the inside. 

While the flash blindness overtook the gumiho’s senses, she couldn’t see Evelynn’s quick glance of concern. 

The siren addressed the reporter swiftly, shooting a wide smile and saturating her tone with charm. And if she ramped up her charm, well… no one needed to know. “Sorry, dear—but I’m afraid we _must_ get to our seats. The show is about to start soon and I don’t want to miss a single second.” 

Just to her luck, the lights began to dim in the venue, signaling the start of the show. Evelynn let a smirk flourish on her face. 

“Ta ta!” Evelynn whisked herself and Ahri away before anyone else could stop them. 

  
  
  


The clamor of the red carpet outside of the venue melted away as soon as they stepped into the building. The hallways were empty seeing as the show was actually going to start in a few minutes. 

Evelynn led them to a discreet hallway before stopping. 

“Evelynn? Shouldn’t we be heading to our seats?” Ahri looked around in confusion, her tail thumping anxiously against her leg. She could only make out the hallways of the venue. 

“In a second, Foxy.” Evelynn held Ahri’s face still, feeling the gumiho freeze at her touch. The siren took a closer look at Ahri’s eyes, frowning when her pupils looked bigger than usual. _Did those camera flashes assault her or something??_

Slowly, Ahri’s vision returned to normal but now she was paralyzed by Evelynn’s golden gaze. 

The two stared at each other for who knows how long, and the intensity between them was slowly building the longer they stayed still. Once she realized what was happening, Ahri dislodged Evelynn’s hands and took a hasty step back. 

  
  
  


Evelynn blinked and frowned at being brushed off, but then the bittersweet reminder of the current status of their relationship surfaced. The sour feeling of rejection stung at her chest. 

_Slow and steady, Eve!_ Bokkie’s voice rang in her head and the siren was grateful for her friend’s guidance. 

Evelynn let Ahri slip away until there was a respectable distance between them. _Boundaries_ , the word echoed in her mind and made her stifle a sigh. For now, Evelynn was content with watching a subtle blush form on the gumiho’s cheeks. 

“Shall we?” Evelynn turned her body towards the hallway that led to the runway and their waiting seats. 

Ahri cleared her throat and nodded, choosing to walk beside the siren once more. 

They wadded through the audience until they reached their seats. The lights dimmed and spotlights were directed on the runway. Music began playing and the designer of the show appeared. 

Evelynn and Ahri clapped alongside the audience. The show began as models walked the runway, showcasing fabulous pieces of the night’s collection. 

  
  
  


But Ahri was only half paying attention; part of her was still thinking about the moment in the secluded hallway earlier. Evelynn’s golden eyes and her close proximity made her heart pound nervously. She could still feel the soft heat of her blushing cheeks. 

Ahri masked her emotions with a poker face, letting the audience around her see her persona. People only saw FOXY’s CEO and head designer watching the show and carefully examining the clothing the models showcased. 

Nobody could see her inner turmoil, her conflicted feelings about the siren sitting beside her. 

_What was that back there? It was almost as if she… cared._

Ahri’s heart beat faster at the thought… before it plummeted with sadness as memories of _that_ night reappeared in her mind. 

_But then why didn’t she stay… why did she leave me by myself?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)  
> 


	4. the melting ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the grand scheme of everything, it's the little details that prove to be significant. 
> 
> Evelynn tries to mend the bridge between her and Ahri, even if she has to repair it piece by piece-she will. 
> 
> Ahri's dumbfounded by Evelynn; all of her kind acts chip away at the gumiho's memories of that cold, lonesome morning. The hurt lingers but every moment spent with the siren is a soothing balm for the pain. What's she to do now with these feelings she thought were lost three years ago?

_“Show her you care. And don’t be the asshole that left her alone in that hotel suite years ago.”_

Evelynn replayed Kai’Sa’s words over and over again as she drove towards the FOXY company building. 

It was all much easier said than done, really. 

Then again, if Evelynn screwed this up, then she would surely regret it. Kai’Sa would probably beat her up. Hell—the siren would ask her friend to do it too! 

The Lamborghini purred as she shot through the streets. Evelynn’s hands smoothly turned the wheel, slowing down to expertly weave into a parking space just outside of FOXY. 

The siren turned the car off but didn’t make a move to get out just yet. She craned her neck to stare up at the FOXY building. An fashion advert was on display, Ahri’s pretty face flashing through the LED display. Evelynn let out a small sigh as her eyes traced over every little pixel of the gumiho’s face. 

“Nothing like the real thing.” Although the advert was visually enticing, nothing compared to its real life counterpart. The chance to see Ahri motivated Evelynn to slide out her car, the Lamborghini chirping as she locked it remotely. Eve took a deep breath and then drew up her shoulders, drawing confidence into her being with every step forward. 

The receptionist caught eye of her and motioned to the elevators without being prompted. She’s been here enough times for the FOXY staff to get used to her presence. 

Evelynn grinned and strutted her way over, relishing in the awed looks and excited whispers she garnered. The topic of Worlds was still fresh off the press and _everybody_ wanted in on the details—even if the actual showcase was months away. 

Evelynn _loved_ to prolong the media tease; if making frequent trips to the FOXY headquarters incited waves of excitement for the upcoming event, then she was all for it. Their PR teams should thank her, honestly. 

  
  
  


The elevator dinged, its doors opening up to Ahri’s penthouse office. Evelynn stepped out and made her way further in, her lashers sweeping low behind her heels. 

She spotted Ahri and Akali by the gumiho’s desk; Ahri was signing away at documents and Akali was maneuvering stacks of papers with relative ease. It seemed like a common occurrence in their routine. 

Ahri’s blue eyes landed on Evelynn as soon as the siren made her presence known. There was a sudden stiffness along the gumiho’s frame and Evelynn couldn’t help but smirk at the change. _Oh, sweet little Foxy. Still playing the ice queen, I see._

“Hello there, Foxy~ No greeting this time?” Evelynn purred as she walked closer, close enough until she could lean a hip against Ahri’s desk. 

Ahri’s eyes flicked down before flicking back up. “Evelynn.” A curt greeting. Her fox tail swished slowly behind her, as if not able to decide how to act in the siren’s presence. “Nice of you to join us.” 

Evelynn’s smirk grew at her tone, it was so formal and boring. But the gumiho’s eyes were anything but; there was an edge of amber she spied in those blue depths. That fiery spirit in Ahri still lived—hidden but alive. 

  
  
  


“What’s on the agenda today?” Evelynn’s golden eyes peered down at the piles of documents, half signed and half waiting to be signed. 

“Our trip to the museum was good, productive even.” Ahri started as she signed another report. “But first things first—we have to go through the paperwork process for Worlds. There’s quite a few items that need to be addressed: venue location, models, showcase crews, vendors, catering, etcetera. You know how these types of events work.” 

Evelynn hummed, “Indeed, I do.” 

“Akali will give you the list of contacts.” Ahri’s tone turned dismissive as she turned her focus to the mountain of paperwork that called for her attention. Evelynn grimaced as she side-eyed the large pile. _Ugh_ — _paperwork._

Fashion was business and there was nothing Evelynn did better than deal in fashion _and_ business, other than astonishing others with her creative designs, of course… and killing mortal men— _but that was long ago, let’s not get carried away here, darling!_

Evelynn turned to Akali. “Alright, rogue. Hit me with it.” 

Akali grinned and offered a list of numbers and names. The siren pulled out her phone and matched Akali’s expression. 

And the rest of the day was spent like that—the team of three tackling the workload of such a prestigious event through boring and mundane processes. 

  
  
  


A few hours had passed since Evelynn arrived at the FOXY company, enough for the sun to begin dripping it’s orangey sunset rays over Seoul. 

“Yes, thank you. We look forward to working with you.” Evelynn's smooth voice filtered through the call before she hung up. The siren called over to Akali, “That’s another green light, rogue.” 

“Awesome! Another one down.” Akali flashed a thumbs-up and jotted down a note in an open binder. So far, the acquisition for the Worlds showcase was running smoothly. Between the rogue and the siren, they tackled a majority of their needs already; a number of potential venues, vendors, and professional stage crews were secured through Eve’s business prowess. 

Evelynn looked at the progress they’ve made and wondered how much more was needed to get done. The siren looked over her shoulder, intent on asking Ahri what else was left but promptly grew soft and quiet at the sight that greeted her. 

  
  
  


Ahri’s head rested on her arms that laid on her desk, eyes closed and face peaceful despite the awkward angle of her posture. The gumiho’s chest rose and dipped gently as even breaths slipped out of her. Her ears and tail drooped sluggishly—just how tired was she? 

Meanwhile, that mountain of paperwork on the desk had diminished to a small hill. 

Akali raised her head at the sudden silence in the office. Evelynn was staring into the distance and the rogue followed her gaze. She caught sight of Ahri’s sleeping form soon enough, “Oh, did Boss fall asleep again?” 

“Again?” Evelynn muttered under her breath before asking, “Does she do this often?” 

“Hmm... yeah, I guess so.” Akali scratched her head, remembering the frequent occasions where Ahri would still be working even after all the employees left the FOXY building late in the evening. “She’s almost always the last to leave the building.” 

A frown formed on Evelynn’s face at the new information. “Silly gumiho… overworking yourself won’t do you any good later on.” The siren padded over to Ahri, now standing over her sleeping figure. She raised a hand, reaching out to slowly stroke a finger along the back of one of Ahri’s ears. Soft velvet and fur was felt along her finger. The siren stared down at Ahri’s peaceful face, burning the image into her brain as it was something she wasn’t used to seeing. 

_Not since that night years ago…_ Evelynn frowned at the reminder. _And whose fault was that, dummy!_

  
  
  


Ahri’s tail twitched before slowly curling around the siren’s ankle. Evelynn lets a small smile grow on her lips at the gumiho’s unconscious gesture. The siren sighed before she moved forward, gently scooping Ahri into her arms with the utmost care, her lashers helping as softly as they could to lessen the strain. 

Akali watched Evelynn carry Ahri over to the couch and deposit her onto the cushions with a tenderness the rogue didn’t know she possessed. Akali snapped to attention when the siren turned to address her. 

“Do you have a blanket or something?” 

“Yeah, over there.” Akali pointed in a direction. Then the rogue watched in shocked awe as Evelynn threw the blanket over the gumiho and tucked her in carefully. 

Evelynn looked down at Ahri’s sleeping face once more, sighing when her chest thumped at the sight. Good grief, how did Ahri manage to look so pretty even while asleep? Evelynn looked like a literal demon whenever she woke up... but maybe that was just her nature. 

“Kali,” Evelynn glanced over to the rogue, “Send me the rest of the paperwork—I’ll finish it up and send it back for Foxy to review in the morning. In the meantime, make sure she gets some proper rest.” The siren points a stern finger to emphasize the last part. 

Akali snapped a salute, an easy grin unfurling across her face. “Ma’am, yes, ma’am!” 

Evelynn chuckled and strided towards the elevator, “Later, rogue.” 

  
  
  


It’s only after the elevator door shuts and Akali is properly alone—nevermind her sleeping Boss—that she whips her phone and speed-dials a particular number. 

“ _Bokkie!_ You’ll never guess what just happened!” Akali whispers urgently into her phone. A gleeful smile erupts across her face. “I just witnessed something _extremely_ gay!” 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


It was windy today. 

Ahri squeezes her eyes shut when a particular violent breeze flies by. Loose strands of her blonde hair are swept by forcefully, but the majority of her hair is secured in a tight bun. The gumiho shivers slightly, really glad that she decided to throw on a padded jacket before leaving for her schedule. 

“Where did Evelynn say she was going again?” Ahri turns to ask Akali, who only gives her a quirk of her brow. 

“Wow—you really don’t pay attention to a single thing she says, huh. That’s just mean.” 

“W-what—I was busy making phone calls and going over the schedule!” Ahri sputters at the dig. 

The three of them had met up at an up-scale boutique. While the references from the museum were good, they still needed color swatches for the fabrics and materials. There was quite a number on their list that they needed to visit and they were only just getting started when Evelynn asked them to wait while she stepped into a corner store. 

“Relax, Boss. I was just yanking your tail, so to speak.” Akali gives her a playful thump on the back, earning an “oof!” from the gumiho. “There’s three of us; we’ll get it done by the end of the day!” 

Ahri finds herself smiling at the rogue’s enthusiasm. Akali was good to have on her side; she just manages to uplift everything, even if it’s something as simple as signing paperwork in the office or running mundane errands. 

  
  
  


Just then, Evelynn makes her way back to the duo. 

And carrying two hot drinks too. 

Ahri eyes the steaming paper cups as she approaches. The mighty wind blows again and somehow it feels even colder and harsher. The gumiho shivers involuntarily. 

“Here. Thought this might help.” Evelynn says once she reaches them. The siren hands Akali a cup before doing the same to Ahri. 

“Ah, thanks!” Akali blows on her beverage before taking a sip, immediately sighing in relief when the hot tea warms her up. 

Ahri nods her thanks and takes a reserved sip. She manages to contain the small whimper of relief as heat shoots through her body— _barely_. 

“You didn’t have to buy us drinks, you know.” 

The siren’s brows slowly raise upwards. Then in an unexpected move, Evelynn lightly boops Ahri on the nose, chuckling at the startled yelp she managed to elicit from the gumiho. “ _Puh-lease_ , Foxy. Your nose is as red as my latest red lingerie collection. Just take the drink before you end up cosplaying as Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.” 

Ahri’s mouth opens and closes at the siren’s retort. She doesn’t have a comeback for that. _Huh? Her latest red lingerie collection?_ The thought of Evelynn and lingerie in the same sentence is making her body warm, even more than the hot drink could. Her cheeks flush red and she blames it on the cold. 

Evelynn chuckles at Ahri’s stunned silence before she motions for them to continue walking, “Come on now. Those boutiques aren’t going to wait for us all day.” 

  
  
  


As they walk, the gumiho can’t help but glance over at Evelynn every now and then. Getting tea for them was something she didn’t expect but Ahri doesn’t complain when the wind blows again, and this time she can feel the chill even through her thick padded jacket. 

The warmth from the tea blossoms throughout her body, revitalizing her from the miserable cold. It’s only when they reach the next designer boutique that she realizes that Evelynn didn’t get herself a drink. 

The gumiho eyes Evelynn’s appearance, taking note of her attire consisting of a simple black suit. Designer, of course—the siren would wear nothing less—but still only a simple suit. No padded jacket or extra layer at all. 

_Isn’t she cold?_ The thought enters Ahri’s mind. But she doesn’t have the chance to address it when the owner of the boutique they enter ambushes them with such an enthusiastic greeting. 

The designers quickly find themselves launching in details for the collaboration. The three of them browse the store, collecting information on current trends and which colors are in season at the moment. It’s a whirlwind of talking and inspecting until they find themselves out the door and onto the next one. 

  
  
  


The wind has settled down but the chill still lingers in the air. 

Ahri puffs out a visible breath from the cold and the issue of Evelynn’s wellbeing takes root in her mind again. The gumiho digs around in her jacket as they continue their walk, satisfied when her hand closes around the item she was looking for. 

Akali is leading the way, head buried in the big binder she’s been tasked with jotting down design notes with. Ahri and Evelynn trail behind her. 

Ahri takes a half-step closer to Evelynn as they walk. She hesitates before reaching out to nudge her arm, getting Evelynn’s attention as they slow their pace to walk side by side. 

“Here… for the drink earlier.” Ahri looks away as she offers a heat pack to the siren. 

Evelynn blankly stares down at the proffered heat pack and then up at Ahri. The gumiho notices her staring and embarrassment coupled with shyness starts to color her cheeks. So she huffs to deflect, “What kind of idiot wears only a suit when it’s damn near freezing outside? Just take it.” 

The siren blinks before a genuine smile unfurls across her face, eyes crinkling up from the happy expression. Whatever Ahri was about to say in response, dies in her mouth. The simple sight of a real smile from the siren seems to have rendered her speechless. 

“Thank you, Foxy.” Evelynn’s fingers brush softly against Ahri’s when she takes the heat pack. 

The gumiho’s breath hitches inaudibly when warmth runs up her hand from the slight contact. And she knows it's not from the heat pack. Evelynn turns away to cradle the heat pack between her palms, completely missing the blush forming on Ahri’s face—to the gumiho’s immense relief. 

Akali calls on them from just a few paces ahead. They’ve reached the next stop on their list already. Ahri speeds ahead, grateful for the chance to hide her flushed face from the siren. 

She doesn’t know whether to be embarrassed or angry from the interaction. Even more so when the pretty image of Evelynn’s smile replays in her brain over and over for the rest of the day. 

Akali and Evelynn are merely dumbfounded at how often Ahri manages to space out for the remainder of their trip. 


	5. an emotional clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a deeper look into Ahri's feelings and thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this chapter's pretty short, just about 1.3k words. it was originally twice the word count but i split the chapter into two because the perspectives change. i didn't want to confuse who's perspective and emotions we were seeing so that's why i separated this chapter and the next chapter.

Their next meeting did not go as smoothly. 

The two designers butted heads trying to decide the details of their collaborative project. Their beginning concepts were only that—scraps and handfuls of ideas. 

Nothing was concrete yet, and by the look of the way things were going, it didn’t look like it would be any time soon. 

Ahri huffed as she took a seat on the settee, her tail weaving in an agitated manner. The VILLAIN CEO’s office was like the direct opposite of her own. Black leather replaced white, and Evelynn had more decor lining the walls, mainly framed artwork and marbled busts. 

The floor-to-ceiling windows were familiar at least. 

The gumiho stared out the window, feeling her heated temper cooling just from the view of the bustling city below. From the reflection, she could still see Evelynn pacing around the work station. 

Frustration still vividly painted the siren’s face, marring that perfect model face of hers. Even while angry, Evelynn looked stunning. Ahri falls quiet as she becomes mesmerized by the designer’s evocative body language. How she manages to make the simple act of _pacing_ look _sexy_ , Ahri doesn’t know. 

After a good bit of pacing, Evelynn comes to a standstill, slapping her hands on the table as her figure looms over the contents. Ahri could hear her let out a deep sigh. 

  
  


Ahri slowly approached the siren, who seemed much calmer now. 

Evelynn looked up when she came near, golden eyes locking with blue. “Ok, we’ll go with the second option.” 

Ahri’s eyebrows jumped up; she didn’t expect Evelynn to concede her opinion so fast. Maybe her surprise was apparent because Evelynn let out a little chuckle. 

“Don’t look so surprised, Foxy.” Evelynn’s smirk returned, “I know a good color combination when I see one. The swatches you chose fits the theme as well.” 

Ahri and Evelynn circle back to the work table. Evelynn removed some papers until the remaining color swatches were of a shimmering blue crystal and an iridescent silver. 

“These two will be the main colors we’ll focus on.” Ahri said, “We can also use black as an opposing highlight.” 

She could see Evelynn nodding, “Yes, I can work with that.” 

“For our alternative line-up, we’ll be using shades of blues and purples. Our second and third line-up of outfits will consist of those colors.” Ahri moved the mentioned color swatches underneath the main line-up colors. Evelynn studied the group of colors before humming in agreement. 

The chosen color swatches were quickly pinned to their work station. Progress! 

  
  
  


“Now that our color palette’s decided, we can finally get started on the designs.” Evelynn ambled over to her phone, fingers already flying across the display. “I know a manufacturer who can get bolts of fabric in those colors. They’ll have them here _pronto_.” 

“Wait—start right now?” Ahri was surprised by the designer’s sudden burst of energy. They were still a lot of paperwork and menial tasks to take care of. 

“Of course, darling.” Evelynn chuckled, “The deadline’s months away but creativity doesn’t wait for anyone. Better to tackle it head on.” 

Ahri pursed her lips. She wasn’t wrong about that. The worst thing that could happen was them approaching the deadline with nothing to show. And creativity wasn’t just something they could turn on and off. Evelynn’s reasoning made sense. 

“I’ll take care of the rest. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” Evelynn turned around, heading towards the computer at her office desk. “Feel free to use my studio. Make yourself at home.” 

“Wait—seriously?!” If Ahri thought she couldn’t be more surprised, then she was wrong. A designer’s studio space was sacred and here was Evelynn—just inviting her in! 

“Yes, Foxy. You can use my studio.” Evelynn shot her an amused look over her shoulder before returning to her emails. 

  
  
  


Ahri went quiet, her tail swayed slowly. She carefully made her way over to Evelynn’s in-house office studio. The gumiho quietly started sketching a few concept pieces, mind still stunned at Evelynn’s level of professionalism and dedication to this Worlds project. 

Ahri honestly thought Evelynn would be difficult to work with, that the CEO would be a diva during the course of their collab. But since the start, Ahri’s been pleasantly surprised by her work ethic. 

Her creative juices start flowing and soon enough, the designer zones out and loses herself in the process. More sketches start to fill up the surface of the table. 

Half of her thoughts were filled with color swatches and clothing styles, the other half was focused on Evelynn. The CEO’s shown different sides of her character recently and Ahri doesn’t know what to make of it. Her whole perception of Evelynn has been tilted. 

Ahri stops in the middle of sketching a crop top leather jacket, her pen still hovering over the paper. The Evelynn from years past is totally different from the Evelynn she’s worked with in the last few days. They almost seem like two completely different people. 

But the million dollar question remains in Ahri’s brain—does it excuse Evelynn’s behavior on that fateful night? 

The pen in her hand creaks a bit as her hand tightens its grip. A sudden wave of annoyance along with an undercurrent of anger disrupts her creative flow. The reminder of that night is enough to leave a sour taste in her mouth. 

Ahri’s brain is having an internal struggle; memories of three years ago and of today ping back and forth in the space of her mind, trying to debate that question that has managed to linger like a shadow after all these years. 

  
  
  


Her internal breakdown is interrupted by Evelynn’s shadow. The gumiho looks up to see the VILLAIN CEO standing next to her, peering over her shoulder to get a good look at her sketches. 

“Ooh, I like that one.” A slender finger points to the piece Ahri sketched earlier; the iridescent crop top jacket paired with a black leather skirt. “Very much so. I could even pair it with one of my leather tops.” 

Suddenly Ahri’s brain decides to remind her that Evelynn’s latest line consisted of revealing leather pieces that looked like it came right out of a BDSM catalogue. And the _leather pants_ the designer wore to that show—good gods, she can feel her face turning red hot right now. 

Ahri clears her throat, hand reaching out for the particular sketch. “I’ll pin this piece to the side. Maybe you can wear it to the showcase.” 

Evelynn’s lips stretch into a satisfied smile, “Sounds perfect.” 

The two CEOs’ delve into the topic of potential accessories for some of Ahri’s conceptual sketches. But half the time, Ahri was wondering how she was going to survive the showcase if Evelynn really did go through with that outfit. 

_Gods, I hope I don’t end up having a nosebleed in front of the audience. That would just be really fucking gay of me. I bet Akali would laugh her ass off and record it all too._

  
  
  


As the two split the workload, Ahri finds herself lost in her thoughts once again. 

_Maybe she_ has _changed… why else would she put all this effort in this collaboration?_

Ahri peeks at Evelynn out of the corner of her eyes. The siren is completely focused on the pin-up board they’ve established, busy organizing the few conceptual designs they’ve both agreed and approved of. 

The anger within the gumiho doesn’t swell—at least, not as much as it used to. Ahri takes the time to secretly admire Evelynn’s face (and her body, you sly gumiho) from afar. 

It wouldn’t be so bad… to give the siren another chance… right? 

Ahri groans and crumples up a failed sketch, blaming her inner gay turmoil on the art process. Her ears flatten before popping up again. She waves away Evelynn’s concerned gaze and puts her pen to another sheet of paper. 

“ _Why_ is my brain so dumb and gay…” Ahri mutters under her breath as a suitable design comes to life under her hands. 


	6. lingering thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri stands before a fork in her path, and after many scatterbrained moments of internal debates, comes to a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's pretty short but you can see how their relationship is starting to change after Ahri decides on maybe giving Evelynn another chance. progress!

“I’ll pick you up for lunch, Foxy. We need to decide the final lineup for the conceptual sketches for Worlds.” Evelynn hits send and drops her phone in her lap. Her eyes go back to focusing on the road. 

Her Bugatti ripped through the city highway. FOXY wasn’t too far from her current location, and if she pushed it, she would be there in 20. 

“Let’s make it a 15.” Evelynn grinned widely as she accelerated. The Bugatti lurched forward, smoothly weaving through the lanes at a rapid speed. 

The designer’s heart pounded along with the car’s bass. Her wicked smile couldn’t be contained as she zipped along asphalt. 

Evelynn turned the wheel with ease as she neared the exit ramp. She slowed down a notch, smoothly transitioning from the highway to the city streets of downtown Seoul. 

  
  
  


The FOXY building towered above her as she parked by the curbside. Evelynn got out and leaned on the passenger side. As she waited for Ahri, she watched the ads on the big monitor mounted outside the company building. 

It was Ahri’s latest line; athleisure was the focus. Evelynn’s mind flashed back to the first time she dropped by Ahri’s office. The gumiho’s outfit that time looked familiar as it did on the big screen now. 

_Ahh, so that’s the end product. Not bad, Foxy._ _Sporty suits you._

At the click-clack of heels approaching, Evelynn turned her gaze back to the entrance of FOXY. She smirked and pushed her sunglasses atop her head when she saw Ahri. 

The gumiho had on a pair of light blue daisy-dukes and a white sleeveless sheer-lace top. Evelynn’s eyes traveled up the model’s long legs, appreciating the summer look on her. 

“You look nice, Foxy.” She said when Ahri was within earshot. 

“Thanks. You do too.” Ahri’s eyes flicked down before flicking back up. Evelynn didn’t miss the way Ahri just checked her out. 

Evelynn was wearing pants and a cropped Pentakill t-shirt. The shirt was cropped enough to show off her defined abs and the siren was amused at how often Ahri’s eyes slipped down to stare at them. Not wanting to ruin Ahri’s fun, she didn’t comment on it. 

  
  
  


The siren moved and opened the passenger door, “Shall we?” 

Once the two got settled in the Bugatti, Evelynn shifted the gear into drive. 

The drive was quiet, except for the radio playing softly, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Evelynn let herself smile at the accomplishment. A few weeks ago, she was sure Ahri wouldn’t dare to even be near her let alone get inside a car with her voluntarily. 

The restaurant Evelynn chose wasn’t too far from the FOXY company building. Soon enough, the Bugatti pulled up to the valet at the curbside. 

Evelynn got out first. She tossed her keys to the valet and leveled a glare at them, “Take care of her.” 

The valet bowed, “Of course, Miss Evelynn.” 

Evelynn made her way over to the passenger side and got the door for the gumiho. She offered her hand and hid her glee behind a smirk when Ahri took it. 

The two CEOs strode into the quaint restaurant together. The receptionist escorted them to a private room as soon as they stepped foot inside. 

  
  
  


“I take it, this is a frequent spot of your’s.” Ahri said as she observed the restaurant’s decor. It was an elegant interior, the style reminding her much of European art. 

“Yes, I know the owner.” Evelynn cradles her chin in the palm of her hand, smiling at the thought of Kai’Sa. “You won’t believe it but they have this desert that is  _ to die for _ . Plus, I just adore the decor here.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes, darling.” Evelynn nodded. “The walls and decor are chic minimalist consisting of black and white. But the ceiling—Baroque style in all its glory.” 

True to her word, Ahri glanced up at the restaurant’s ceiling. A golden ornate design covered the entire ceiling, emphasizing a feeling of grandeur as golden gilded marble columns jutted out of the walls. A painting of heavenly clouds and beings encompassed the ceiling, depicting a portal to another realm. 

Ahri’s eyes took in the grand art piece slowly, appreciating each and every dedicated stroke of paint. Evelynn grinned like a cheshire cat, satisfied with how stunned the gumiho looked. 

  
  
  


Lunch was served and the two CEOs chatted while they ate. 

The topic ending up being Worlds and the finalization of their line-ups. There was a lot of potential from Ahri’s sketches so their discussion turned into a back-and-forth over a couple designs. 

“So we’ll do half of the pieces with pants and the other half with mid-thigh length skirts. I really want to emphasize the versatility of the concept.” Ahri waved one hand as she spoke. 

“Hmmm, that sounds good.” Evelynn agreed but then brought up another point, “But does it have to be  _ just  _ skirts?” 

Ahri blinked at the question and Evelynn chuckled the furrow beginning to form between her brow. “Sorry, I meant—how about adding some shorts too. We can accessorize socks and shoes if shorts are utilized.” 

“Ooh, I see where you’re going with this.” Ahri’s ears stood up at attention, excitement making them twitch minutely. The gumiho started sketching a few pieces in the small notebook she brought along. “If we use shorts, we can bring an urban style to the table. That’s great!” 

Evelynn hummed contently. She smiled into her drink as she watched Ahri enthusiastically scribble down some notes and sketches, her tail wagging back and forth vividly. Seeing the model so excited over some potential designs was absurdly cute. 

If she could see this side of Ahri all the time… well, that wouldn’t be bad. Not at all. 

  
  
  


Lunch quickly turned into a work affair as the topic of Worlds reared its head again. They settled on five key pieces for the showcase, and would follow up on alternative color designs for them. But it was settled; they had a final line-up. Now it was just time for the physical design stage. 

The ride back to the Foxy company building was smooth, the Bugatti rode like a dream. Evelynn smirked when she spotted Ahri’s smile reflected in the window. 

“Those fabric bolts should be arriving anytime now. I’ll give you a call when they do.” 

The Bugatti stopped in front of FOXY and Ahri got out of the car. The model turned around and tapped the window. Evelynn lowered it, her brow raised in question as Ahri’s head ducked down. 

A hint of hesitance flashed across the model’s face before it settled on a shy expression. Evelynn maintained her poker face despite the strong urge to squish Ahri’s cheeks between her hands. Gods, could she be any cuter? 

“Thanks for lunch today.” Ahri said as she leaned on the door of the Bugatti. “I had a good time.” 

Evelynn could feel a satisfied smirk unfurl on her lips. She could no longer hold it back, so she let it flourish across her face. “Well, we’ll just have to do it again, darling.” 

“Until then, Foxy.” Ahri’s tail flicked behind her as she lingered a bit and Evelynn found herself watching it wave back and forth hypnotically. Ahri stood to her full height then, giving her a wave and a brilliant smile before walking back to FOXY. Evelynn’s eyes remained on the model until she couldn’t see her anymore. 

Evelynn donned her sunglasses, a confident smirk on her painted lips as she revved the engine. The Bugatti roared as she launched down the street, a content melodic laugh slipping out of her as she floored it. 


	7. gaining traction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri slowly comes to a decision, she can no longer deny her feelings for Evelynn. But what's the next step?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hohoho Foxy's got moves when she's not a confused gay mess

Evelynn curls her arm protectively around Ahri’s shoulders as they close the distance to her car. It’s a short distance but the amount of paparazzi surrounding them makes it seem like a mile. The siren opens the door for her and makes sure she gets inside safely, all while shielding her from the encroaching reporters. 

Once the door is shut properly, Evelynn whirls around. Her mouth is a thin line and her eyes are as cold as steel as she eyes the paparazzi shouting for them and taking their pictures. Their sudden appearance caught her off guard momentarily. 

Her lashers curl and roil at the ground around her feet, partially phasing into shadowy wisps, itching to strike some of these obnoxious paparazzi down. But that would be a bloodbath and they certainly don’t need that type of PR. 

The cameras flash white as she rounds the car. Evelynn's eyes narrowed into slits behind her sunglasses when the paparazzi started to hurl questions at them. 

_“Evelynn! Ahri! What do these restaurant outings mean? Are they dates?”_

_“Are you two in a committed relationship? What does this mean for Worlds and for your companies?”_

_“How long have you two been dating? Does this mean you’re gay, Ahri? What about the last person you were involved with, Evelynn?”_

She quickly slides into the driver’s seat and all too gently slams the door shut. Their voices sound muffled behind glass and metal, and the media vultures quickly back up once the engine roars to life. They know better than to get in Evelynn’s way when she’s behind the wheel. 

  
  
  


Evelynn gets them out of there faster than Ahri can blink, the exotic sports car peeling out of the lot in a grandiose manner of squealing rubber and smoke. 

The designer’s mouth twists into a scowl, “Sorry about that. Looks like we lost track of time back at the restaurant and the paparazzi took notice.” 

“I don’t mind.” Ahri reaches across the car’s center console to place a hand on Evelynn’s knee, squeezing gently. “Thanks for back there—you know, with the paps. That could have gone bad.” 

The weight of Ahri’s hand on her knee somehow manages to set the butterflies in her stomach loose, and then immediately douse them in gasoline and set them on fire. Evelynn’s glad she’s driving because that means her eyes are focused on the road. She’s not sure if she could handle it if she were to look at Ahri directly right now. 

Evelynn clears her throat, Ahri’s hand is still perched there on her knee. She tries to go for a confident smirk to distract herself from those fuzzy feelings in her tummy, “Of course, Foxy. I wouldn’t let those vultures touch a single hair on your pretty little blonde head.” 

There’s still the issue of those paparazzi’s questions but neither of them address it at the moment. Still... the topics they brought up manage to linger in both women’s heads, whether they want it to or not. 

Ahri hums and, feeling quite bold in the moment, moves her hand slowly up to Evelynn’s thigh, where it stays there for the remainder of the ride. Evelynn tightens her grip on the steering wheel but makes no other indication to acknowledge it. The engine purrs as they drive in comfortable silence. 

  
  
  


Evelynn stops the car by the curbside of FOXY’s front entrance. 

“This is me.” Ahri shoots her a smile. 

“Call me later? We still have to finalize the showcase for Worlds—which is weeks away.” 

“Of course.” Ahri makes to get out of the car but pauses for a second, then she leans into the siren’s personal space and Evelynn completely freezes. The gumiho smoothes her palm over the siren’s shoulder and gives her a lingering kiss on the cheek. Ahri chuckles softly at Evelynn’s stunned expression before she steps out of the car. 

This time, it’s Evelynn whose eyes are trained on the gumiho until she’s out of sight. 

_Oh, that cunning little vixen._

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


It’s another day in the headquarters of VILLAIN. Evelynn puts down a folder and clicks on some emails on her computer. 

Ahri is slaving away at some designs over at the workstation. The designer is ordering them lunch as she takes care of some menial paperwork necessary for the showcase. 

  
  
  


Lunch passes quickly and the work resumes. 

About half of the line-up is already finished and packed away for the showcase. The collection for Worlds is coming along nicely. 

All that’s left is the alternate color concept that follows the main clothing pieces. A stream of creativity has washed over both CEOs’ and they’re making the most out of it. Several sketches are already pinned onto a couple mannequins, color swatches and patches of fabric and style references are also pinned onto the torsos. 

  
  
  


Evelynn spins her pen in hand as she analyzes a shoulder piece. It’s a cool looking piece that juts out from the shoulder and extends all the way down to the forearm, crystal plates cover the fabric, making it look almost like armor. With her eyes still on the mannequin, the designer asks the gumiho for her opinion on the particular article of clothing. When she doesn’t get an answer, Evelynn lifts her head. 

“Ahri?” 

Evelynn looks over only to see Ahri’s head resting on her arms at the table, dozing away while seated in a chair just as the sun dips beneath the city skyline. 

The designer releases a breathless sigh as she takes in the sight of the supermodel, the diminishing sunlight catches her at just the right moment and highlights her face as the sun sinks. Even while she’s dozing off, Ahri manages to look incredibly beautiful. 

“Falling asleep at my desk this time? I’m sensing a recurring theme here, Foxy.” Evelynn chuckled as she quietly padded over. 

Evelynn comes around to scoop the gumiho into her arms. She carefully ambles over to her office couch and gently deposits Ahri onto soft leather. The siren doesn’t have any blankets so she settles for draping her jacket over the gumiho. 

Evelynn bends down to brush a stray blonde lock out of Ahri’s face and pauses to admire the supermodel. She’s tempted to stroke her hand along a cheek but ultimately decides against it. 

Evelynn huffs a breath out of her nose as she walks back to the work station. They have unspoken boundaries, despite their relationship progressing to a better state. And they haven’t even broached the topic of _that_ night yet. Evelynn’s not willing to cross those lines until they discuss what happened between them ages ago. 

Evelynn focuses back on the sketches littering the surface of the table in an attempt to ignore her heart screaming at her to look back over at the gumiho. 

“All in due time.” Evelynn murmurs as she busies herself with the collection for Worlds. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just gonna go ahead and say that there will be a confrontation in the next chapter. these two gays finally have the talk and there might be a smooch :o


	8. and it all comes down to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've finally brought up the elephant in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahri needs to stop overthinking and just go for it! omg girl i promise you she likes you back T-T 
> 
> the forehead press is for @okaamichin14 :)

“You ok, Boss?” The concern in Akali’s tone makes Ahri look up from her phone. 

“Of course,” Ahri blinks in surprise. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Akali shrugs. “Before this Worlds project, you wanted to choke slam Evelynn every time you saw her.”

Interesting perspective, Ahri mused. Perhaps her disdain for the siren before came off as extremely violent. 

“And now?” Ahri raised a brow, curiosity driving her to ask. 

A smirk unfurled across Akali’s face, “And now—it looks like you want to choke her.” Akali wiggled her brows and grinned lecherously, “Like the kinky kind.” 

The tips of Ahri’s ears went red as she squeaked at Akali’s words, “ _What!_ ” 

“C’mon! You haven’t realized???” Akali threw her hands up in exasperation, “You guys spend almost every waking minute together nowadays! If I didn’t know you that well, I would have assumed you two were already together.” 

Ahri’s head came down on her desk with a dull thud. She groaned low into the woodgrain of the desk’s surface. “...how long have you noticed?” 

The gumiho peeked up and spotted Akali’s grin. 

“Long enough that even the paparazzi have started sniffing around.” Akali waves her phone in the air. She passes the device over to her and Ahri’s eyes are already scanning the headlines. 

_“Romance across the runways? CEOs’ of FOXY and VILLAIN seen dining together frequently at private restaurants!”_

_“FOXY and VILLAIN_ — _the budding romance of the year! Read the juicy exclusive inside!”_

_“Supermodel CEOs Ahri and Evelynn frequently seen leaving each other’s buildings! See pictures here!”_

  
  
  


“What is this garbage!” Ahri scoffs at the headlines. “Nosy vultures. Ugh.” She passes back the phone, having seen enough. 

The gumiho turns back to see Akali’s raised brow. Her tail sways meekly behind her as Akali’s smirk grows. “What? We grabbed dinner together sometimes because it was late after our meetings!” 

Akali smirked harder, “I didn’t say anything~” 

“ _Ughhh_. You’re infuriating, you know.” Ahri leaned back into her chair. 

“I know.” Akali laughed at her, all in good nature. 

A brief silence fell over them before Akali spoke again. 

“Hey, it’s ok to like Evelynn, you know.” Ahri watched as Akali hands gestured along with her words. “Like, whatever bad blood happened between you two—it shouldn’t matter so much that it’s hindering you from moving on.” Akali’s eyes softened, “I’ve never seen you so… _free_ whenever you’re with her.” 

Ahri didn’t know what to say. Her heart’s having an inner turmoil; one half agreeing with Akali and the other half still holding onto that hurt from that night ages ago. Her relationship with Evelynn was amicable at the moment; she would even say that they’re past the stage of colleagues, venturing into the friends stage even. 

There was a squeeze to her shoulder, and Ahri turned to see Akali right beside her. “But that’s just my opinion. You should do whatever you want.” 

  
  
  


_Whatever she wanted… What did she want?_

_Well, that was easy._

_Evelynn. She wants Evelynn._

_It’s always been Evelynn from the very start._

  
  
  


Ahri drops her hand on top of Akali’s and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Thanks, Kali.” 

“Anytime, Boss.” Akali smiled at the gumiho. 

The somber mood slowly lifted. Akali flashed her a mischievous little grin, “Now—what do you say you come and join me in scaring off some of the paps lurking outside the premises of FOXY?” 

“Oh, you’re on!” Ahri’s ears perked up, standing tall as her tails flickered quickly in excitement. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


The surprise ambush from the paparazzi yesterday stayed on Ahri’s mind. Sure, she’s experienced her fair share of those media vultures. But something about the events yesterday has been gnawing at her mind. 

And Akali’s talk with her earlier has been nudging her brain at the idea of a romance with Evelynn.

The gumiho’s eyes flick to Evelynn, who’s busy peering down at some designs. It’s another late night at the FOXY company building and the two CEOs’ are still hashing out some of the finer details of the upcoming clothing line for Worlds. 

Ahri watches Evelynn in her focused state of mind as she adjusts measurements and scribbles notes onto a few sketches. 

What was it they said? Oh, right. Paparazzi making assumptions about their relationship. 

Ahri pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth as she mulls over what happened. The press conference for Worlds already confirmed that FOXY and VILLAIN would be collaborating—so what was all the clamor about? 

_“Are you two in a committed relationship?”_

_“How long have you two been dating?”_

_“Does this mean you’re gay, Ahri?”_

The gumiho flinched at the memory of the last question. She never confirmed her sexuality publicly and she didn’t feel the need to address it. And it was more like an open secret for those in her inner circle. 

Ahri’s eyes darted back to Evelynn. Surely all these lunches and dinners were all work-related; The two CEOs’ have busy schedules and that often means late nights are the only time they can eat—might as well eat together and discuss the progress of Worlds while they’re at it. Two birds with one stone, yeah? 

And Evelynn practically flirts with everybody—it’s just her nature. They’ve progressed to being friends now. Friends like Eve can place a hand on her shoulder or stand close to the gumiho’s side, and open every single door for her, and drape her jacket over the gumiho’s shoulders when Ahri forgets hers, and move her to the couch whenever she falls asleep at a desk. 

Friends do that all the time... right? Don’t they…? 

  
  
  


Golden eyes land on her and Ahri doesn’t realize she’s been staring until Evelynn smiles at her. 

“Dozing off, Foxy? And leaving me to do all the work?” Evelynn leans a hip against the work table. 

Ahri gets up from her office couch and strides over to the designer with a teasing comeback. “Just taking a break, Eve. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” 

The gumiho freezes—it’s the first time she’s used that nickname. And she can tell even Evelynn is surprised by the way Evelynn’s hands momentarily pause in the middle of jotting down a small note. 

Evelynn doesn’t say anything about the nickname so Ahri assumes that it’s ok. She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Why was she so worked up about a nickname? 

  
  
  


“What’s gotten you so quiet, Foxy? Normally you’re nagging at me about color swatches and matching patterns.” Evelynn grins as she turns to look at Ahri. 

The gumiho huffs, “It’s important that patterns match with an appropriate color!” 

“Mmhmm.” Evelynn hums knowingly and puts down her pen. “Is this about yesterday?” 

Ahri’s silence and her eyes darting away is an answer unto itself. 

“Hit the nail on the head, I see.” Evelynn chuckles, “Don’t worry about the paparazzi, darling. You know what they’re like.” 

When Ahri doesn’t come back with a usual sassy line, Evelynn knows that something else is occupying the gumiho’s mind. She reaches out and gently flicks Ahri’s nose, quietly snorting when it gets an adorable yelp out of the gumiho. 

  
  
  


“Come on, Foxy. Tell me what’s on your mind.” 

Ahri bites her lip and crosses her arms, her ears flatten against her skull and her tail thumps anxiously against her leg. “It’s just… the paps yesterday—what they said about us... I’m not intruding on your personal life, am I?” The gumiho looks up at Evelynn. 

Oh, god. What if she was taking up all of Evelynn’s time? They practically meet up every day! 

“I know Worlds is important but if all these late night meetings are taking up your time, I can—” 

Evelynn takes a step forward and cups Ahri’s cheek, stopping her before she launches herself into a rambling mess. Her thumb smoothes over the whisker-markings on the gumiho’s face and Ahri can’t help the way her tail preens and swishes happily at the gesture. 

“Foxy, if there was something else I’d rather be doing, I would have told you.” Golden eyes stare into pools of blue. The close proximity of Evelynn’s attention makes Ahri feel like she’s the center of her universe. She doesn’t know what to do with the knowledge that she likes the feeling all too much. 

The gumiho mumbles into Evelynn’s palm, feeling like a shy little schoolgirl when she says, “...but the paparazzi… they mentioned the last person you were involved with…?” 

  
  
  


Evelynn’s eyes go incredibly soft as they fall on Ahri’s uncharacteristically demure posture. She lets the question hang in the air as her thumb strokes Ahri’s cheek delicately. 

Ahri looks up when the siren doesn’t answer right away. Their eyes lock again and the air between them slowly builds into a charge the longer they stare at each other in silence. 

They’ve finally brought up the elephant in the room. 

After all these months of initial disdain, which has then shifted into a tentative relationship between colleagues to a genuine supportive friendship, it finally comes down to this moment in Ahri’s office. 

Evelynn is content with having earned Ahri’s friendship and trust—even if it was an agonizingly slow process in the beginning—but a part of her is yearning for a glimpse of that Ahri in that hotel suite years ago, still yearning for the privilege of being able to call the gumiho hers and hers alone. 

She wants to be the one holding Ahri in her arms, accompanying her to fashion events as her plus one, to be able to be seen with her in public as a couple and flaunt the fact that Ahri’s a taken woman. But most of all she just wants the privilege to be able to lavish the gumiho with all her love and attention and kisses. 

  
  
  


Evelynn takes a deep breath—what was the saying? Better to rip the bandaid off quickly instead of peeling it off slowly. 

Her tone is somber when she finally speaks, “I’ve never seen anyone else after you, Foxy.” 

Ahri is stunned at the admission, to say the least. The gumiho stares at her with her mouth partially open. Her shocked silence allows Eve to continue uninterrupted. 

“You of all people should know better than to believe those tabloid rumors. But I guess I’m partly to blame for that.” There’s a rueful smile on the designer’s face when she says that. 

  
  
  


The sight is unsettling to Ahri. Here is one of the top fashion CEO’s of the industry; a gorgeously stunning supermodel whose body and face could have been chiseled by the gods themselves—with such a sad fucking expression on that perfect face. 

And maybe the Ahri from months ago would have been smug and satisfied with how discontent Evelynn looked at this moment. Maybe even relish in her suffering a bit. 

But now? 

Now there’s an uncomfortable clenching somewhere around Ahri’s chest. All she wants to do right now is wipe that sad look off the siren’s face and replace it with her usual charming, confident smirk she’s grown increasingly fond of lately. 

(Or maybe she was always fond of it and couldn’t admit it.) 

  
  
  


“As for my ex—if you can call it that—she was a pretty blonde I took to a hotel room years ago.” There’s an anxious gleam in Evelynn’s eyes as she waits for the gumiho’s response. 

Ahri inhales sharply at what Evelynn just said. 

When she asked about the paparazzis’ question, she wasn’t expecting this can of worms to explode on her. Memories of that fateful night years ago resurface and surprisingly, Ahri doesn’t feel the usual wave of hot anger washing over her. She supposes her view of Evelynn has drastically changed since then. 

“And?” Ahri places her hand over Eve’s hand on her cheek, holding her there. She’s not letting her slip away again. 

Something about this moment, this little bubble they’re in has shifted the atmosphere into a delicately emotional state. Evelynn speaks in a quiet, reverent tone, “And she was the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” 

Ahri is silent as her eyes flick between golden orbs, trying to discern even a tiny shred of trickery in them. But Evelynn is steadfast as words tumble freely out of her, “I left her after our night together.” 

Experiencing it was one thing, but hearing it said out loud still stung a little. Ahri’s ears droop a little at the reminder. Evelynn’s other hand comes up to cup the gumiho’s other cheek, now cradling Ahri’s face in her hands as she takes a step closer. 

“And there’s not a single day that passes by where I don’t regret it.” Evelynn’s voice is thick with emotion and her words unlock a part inside of Ahri she had forgotten she’d stowed away. 

Evelynn presses her forehead against Ahri’s and softly whispers, “Ahri, I’m sorry.” 

  
  
  


A few long seconds pass by as Evelynn’s apology sinks in. The two women stand there, foreheads pressed together and hands clasping onto each other tightly. 

And then there’s a sniffle coming from Ahri. Evelynn leans back, alarmed when she sees tears brimming in the gumiho’s eyes. 

Evelynn’s thumbs wipe away a few tears Ahri doesn’t even know she’s shed. The gumiho closes her eyes and hides her trembling lips in Eve’s palm. A surge of emotion wells up inside her—most of it pent up from years ago and finally getting the chance to surface now. 

Ahri’s heart swells when Evelynn’s head butts gently against her own, the implication of the gesture is monumental to her kind. The gumiho’s tail swings up to wrap around the siren’s waist in response, pressing them close together and leaving no room in between them as it curls around both of their bodies. Ahri sniffles and opens her eyes to see Evelynn’s face. 

The gumiho takes a moment to look at her closely—like this is all a fleeting dream and she’ll wake up any second now—and then sniffles again, “You’re an idiot.” 

“I know.” Evelynn says shakily, breath mingling with the gumiho’s. 

“Stay,” Ahri’s hands move to latch onto the collar of Eve’s shirt before pulling her down. “Stay with me this time.” 

“There’s nothing more I want.” Evelynn bumps their noses together, head angling to the side as they both lean in. 

Lips slide over each other until they lock, slowly moving together. The pair hold each other in a tight embrace—one that’s long overdue. 

Evelynn moves her lips languidly against Ahri’s, tracing each and every seam of her mouth. They have all the time in the world and she’s going to spend every single second making up for lost time. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Seoul’s morning sun filters bright rays of light into FOXY’s penthouse office. The sound of the morning rush of traffic echoes below in the city streets. 

The main office door swings open and spiky hair enters the room. Akali peers around the office in confusion before her eyes land on a pair sleeping on the couch. Ahri and Evelynn are locked in a tight embrace, a blanket thrown haphazardly over them and their clothes disheveled from sleep. 

Akali grins and takes out her phone to snap a pic of the new couple. She sends the photo to Kai’Sa and quickly gets a text filled with exclamation points in response. 

Ahri and Evelynn wake up from Akali’s giggling. The gumiho groans when she realizes it’s morning and burrows her head further into the warmth of her new girlfriend. 

“Morning sleepyheads.” Akali’s grin splits her face as she coos at the couple. “I see you guys slept together last night—not the sexy type of sleep but the heartwarming cuddly type of sleeping together. That’s so _cute_!” 

Ahri whines into Evelynn’s neck. She can feel her face heating up at the rogue’s teasing. Evelynn on the other hand is scowling from having been woken up. She’s never been a morning person and she isn’t going to start now. Especially not when she’s just got a new Foxy girlfriend to cuddle with. 

“Akali,” Evelynn’s lasher hurls a throw pillow at her, “I _will_ get Bokkie to beat you up.” 

Akali guffaws as she dodges the couch cushions flying her way at an insane speed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing these type of emotions in this chapter was a first for me. let me know what you think; did i do ok? did the feelings translate well?  
> thanks for reading!


	9. nobody loves me like you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The premiere for Worlds is tonight. Ahri and Evelynn start to traverse their new relationship, but find out that nothing really major changes. Perhaps they were always in love with each other and never realized. ("No, you two are just dense." Kai'Sa says, Akali nodding next to her.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is actually the last chapter of the story but i wanted to write just a little more for this au, so chapter 10 is actually just gonna be a bonus chapter! :)

This new dynamic between her and Evelynn is _interesting_ , to say the least. 

The two have been dancing around each other more often than usual, toeing the line between work colleagues and newly-acquired-significant-others. 

Their lunch dates and dinner nights together haven’t changed, except now one of them is always touching the other; whether it’s a hand on the small of their back, their arms looped together, or Ahri’s favorite—holding hands in public. 

_Take_ that _, nosy paparazzi. How’s that for a headline?_

Despite their new relationship status, the two of them haven’t gone past intimate hugs and hand-holding—their last kiss was the one shared after their confession. Either they’re too shy or too anxious, or probably waiting for the other first. 

But it’s most likely the reason why Ahri can’t focus around the siren these days; it’s like all the gumiho can think about is Evelynn… her eyes, her lips, her body— _No! Stop! Bad foxy!_

Gods, she feels like a teenage schoolgirl with a crush—where she’s the nerd and Evelynn’s the popular girl who has everyone wrapped around her finger. At least in her universe, they end up together. 

  
  
  


Today is the premiere for Worlds. Their headlining showcase is later tonight and Ahri is feeling giddy just thinking about it. All those months of prepping and designing and sketching—it’s all led to _this_ night. 

Ahri and Evelynn are in the siren’s office at VILLAIN HQ. The two are finalizing any last minute changes and making sure everything leading up to the show is running smoothly. 

That was the plan… except Ahri can’t concentrate. 

And it’s all because of Evelynn. 

The gumiho’s eyes are tracking Evelynn’s every movement as she leafs through piles of documents and sketches. What Evelynn is occupied with is what Ahri should be doing now but instead, her eyes have been locked onto the siren’s lips. 

_This is pathetic. What am I even doing??_

Ahri’s ears twitch as Evelynn shuffles around the table. The gumiho spaces out as her gaze follows the siren around on autopilot. 

_Wow, her lips look so soft. I bet they would feel soft against my own._ Ahri sighs softly. _She’s wearing a shade of red on her lips today. I wonder if they taste like cherries—wait, no, strawberries. Mhmm..._

  
  
  


Ahri’s so out of it, she doesn’t even notice that Evelynn is suddenly standing in front of her. 

“What’s got you thinking so hard, Foxy?” 

Evelynn’s voice pulls Ahri out of her daze. A sudden blush rises to her face at her previous thoughts. 

“N-nothing!” Ahri startles and her voice goes an octave high. She internally cringes at the dead giveaway. The gumiho flits her eyes over Eve’s face, lingering on her lips. The same earlier thoughts jumps to her mind and Ahri blurts out in a panic, “Just thinking about uhh—your lips!” 

“Oh?” Evelynn’s lips curl into a smirk. Whatever it was, she wasn’t expecting that answer. What a curious turn of events. 

At Eve’s raised brow, Ahri feels her face reddening. “N-not like that! I just think uhh… your lips would look great... in FOXY’s upcoming lipstick line. Yeah! Yup—that’s totally it!” 

Evelynn hums, her smirk still present as she lets Ahri’s words linger. Then she moves too fast for the gumiho to react. Evelynn leans in close—close enough to feel the siren’s body heat brush up against her—and slides a hand against Ahri’s cheek. Her thumb rubs ever so gently along a plump bottom lip. 

Ahri can feel Eve’s thumb rubbing sensually against her lips, purposefully smearing her FOXY peach blossom lip gloss against the digit. Her eyes go wide as Evelynn husks out her next words, “Maybe let me try some?” 

_Huh??? Right now? Here!?_ Ahri’s brain is internally combusting so hard, it’s about to turn into a dumpster fire at any minute now. Evelynn’s so close, Ahri can pick up her perfume and scent even without her gumiho senses. _Too close, too close!_

Another part of the gumiho’s brain is yelling, _“Isn’t this what you wanted, dumbass?!”_

  
  
  


As quickly as she drew near, Evelynn backs away to her side of the table. “When the line releases, of course.” 

Ahri blinks blankly, the siren’s actions giving her whiplash. Oh, what a _devious_ woman; Ahri doesn’t know if she wants to pull her closer or strangle the siren for teasing her.

Ahri lets out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. “S-sure.” Her response comes out just as breathless. 

Evelynn shoots her a smug, knowing smile but doesn’t say anything else as she returns her focus on the documents in front of her. 

The gumiho clears her throat and busies her hands with the papers she was suppose to be working on in the first place. Ahri can feel her blush fading by now. Although her eyes flick to the siren every once in a while, like some kind of magnetic force she can’t fight. 

The silence they work in is comfortable. Previous tension melting into something calmer, peaceful even. 

  
  
  


Though some sort of tension is still lingering in the air. Ahri definitely felt it when Evelynn grabbed her face, thumb running across her lip like that. The action was unexpected—but not entirely unwelcome on her part. Ahri peeks at the siren from time to time, shyly glancing at her out of the corner of her eyes. She does it enough to where it makes Evelynn chuckle in amusement. 

Evelynn sets the papers in her hand down. An all-too-knowing smile graces her face. “Foxy—if you want something, just ask.” 

Ahri freezes after being called out. She slowly turns to the siren, face feeling ablaze. Evelynn is smirking at her and goodness—Ahri forgot how annoying that smirk could be. 

With a burst of confidence, Ahri strides forward to stand in between Evelynn’s legs, essentially sandwiching her between the gumiho and the table. Eve has to place a hand on the table to steady herself after being pushed forward so abruptly. 

“My, my… aren’t you a bold little gumiho.” Evelynn recovers from her initial surprise with a lip-curling smirk. 

Ahri leans in close enough for her nose to bump against Evelynn’s. She grabs a hold of the siren’s hips, hands slipping under the material of her shirt so her thumbs can rub soft circles on her skin. Evelynn hums, sighing at the affectionate touch. She smiles when Ahri presses their foreheads together, her tail swishing side to side contently. 

“Can I kiss you?” Ahri’s lips graze against Evelynn’s. 

The siren laughs softly, pure amusement seeping into her tone. “You trap me against the table and _then_ ask for permission to kiss? Isn’t that a little backwards, Foxy.” 

Ahri leans back to pout. Another one of her tail pops out to curl around the siren’s leg. The gumiho whines, “Eveeeeeee…” 

Evelynn playfully rolls her eyes and lets out a faux-exasperated sigh, “Fine, fine.” The siren rests her hands onto Ahri’s shoulders and pulls her even closer if that were possible. Evelynn nudges her nose against a whiskered-cheek, “You know I can’t resist you.” 

Ahri grins triumphantly before leaning in. Soft lips meet her own for a chaste kiss. The gumiho angles her head and deepens the kiss, moaning softly when teeth nips playfully at her bottom lip. Evelynn introduces her tongue and the kiss grows more heated as their hands start to roam. 

Evelynn makes a surprised noise in the back of her throat when she’s suddenly lifted and pushed onto her back on the table. The siren blinks in astonishment as she stares at Ahri looming over her, “Wow, that was kinda hot.” 

That’s all Evelynn can say before Ahri pulls her into another enthralling kiss. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Akali wipes her forehead, brushing away the sweat drops lining her hairline. She pulls out her phone and quickly dials a number. 

“Bokkie!” Akali whispers urgently into her phone. “Help me!” 

_“What—Kali? What’s going on?”_ Kai’Sa is taken by surprise before she matches her girlfriend’s urgent tone. 

Akali presses herself against the wall outside of Evelynn’s office. The noises coming from the office are making her blush. Good thing all the employees already left for the day. It would be awkward to introduce their Boss’s new girlfriend like this. 

“I was bringing Ahri and Evelynn their lunch—cause you know, they’re both workaholics who forget to eat and drink any kind of substance during work hours.” 

That gets a snort out of Kai’Sa over the line. _“Don’t I know it.”_

“So here I am with takeout in my hands and what do I see when I open the door? Ahri _pushing_ Evelynn down on the table! They’re making out! And taking their clothes off! What am I suppose to do?!?” Akali practically cries into her phone. 

Kai’Sa laughs heartily over the phone and all Akali can do is pout. 

“Bokkie, this is serious! I don’t want to walk in and interrupt them—again! You have _no_ idea how relieved I am that they didn’t see me the first time.” 

_“Babe, just put the food outside the office door and send Ahri a text. I’m sure that’ll save you guys the awkward conversation.”_

Akali sighs, “Right, right… you’re a genius, Bokkie.” 

Akali does just that and makes her way to the exit, all while muttering under her breath, “Goddamn, Boss. Didn’t know you were so bold to do it in the office.” 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Camera flashes assault the entrance of this year’s venue, the glitter and glimmer of red carpet wardrobe and jewelry sparkle ostentatiously in the light. Paparazzi and reporters shout for celebrities to turn their way so they could get the perfect picture for the event. 

It was the premiere for Worlds and _everybody_ is talking about it; from the celebrities and fashion label designers attending, to the die-hard fans waiting by the sectioned-off entrance, to the anticipating viewers at home tuning in—the event’s an international sensation! 

  
  
  


Backstage, amidst the scrambling staffers and the antsy models in the middle of dress and make-up, is Ahri. Commands spill out of her mouth as she stands tall; rapid-fire orders are directed at the event staffers as the gumiho checks over last-minute details. 

“Lighting and stage is clear, ma’am! The DJ is set to start on your word.” 

“Good. What’s the status of seating? The red carpet focus is almost done.” 

“Seats are ready! Main floor is good to go!” 

“Excellent.” Ahri whirls around, some staffers loosely surround her as they wait on her every request hand and foot. “And how are our models? The show is set to go live in under an hour.” The gumiho’s tail sways erratically at the mention of the decreasing time limit. 

A staffer with a tablet speaks up, “All models are accounted for. The outfits are ready and so are the second and third line-ups, ma’am.” 

Ahri’s tail settles a little at the report but it’s still fluttering a little anxiously. She opens her mouth to inquire about another matter when the sound of clicking heels resonate in the backstage halls. 

“Darling, ease up a bit.” Evelynn’s chuckle bounces off the walls. The siren sidles up to Ahri, dressed in an outfit from tonight’s show; a leather cropped jacket and a mid-thigh length black leather skirt, paired with only a leather brassiere—just like the outfit Ahri sketched months prior in Evelynn’s office. 

The gumiho’s mouth drops open as she takes in how stunningly beautiful and sexy the siren looks. Evelynn grins easily and shifts closer, a hand gently shutting Ahri’s jaw shut. “Careful, Foxy. You might catch flies with your mouth wide open.” 

Ahri swallows the dryness in her throat before clearing it. Her ears swivel before standing at attention. “You look good, Eve. Like _really_ good.” 

“Thank you. The designer’s taste for this particular piece was just right up my alley.” Evelynn’s lips curl into a smirk, which turns into a soft melodic laugh when Ahri blushes and nudges her side with her elbow. 

“Come on—the staff will have the show running smoothly. You, on the other hand, still need to be dressed.” Evelynn puts a hand on the gumiho’s shoulder and guides her towards their joint dressing room. 

The staff members breathe a little easier now that their boss wasn’t bombarding them with rapid-fire questions. Still, they get back to running around the venue to make sure everything is proceeding as planned. 

  
  
  


The dressing room door shuts with a muted click. 

Ahri finds herself guided to the couch by firm hands. The gumiho blinks as Evelynn occupies her lap with a gracefulness only she possesses. Evelynn cradles Ahri’s face in her hands, forcing her to stay still and look at her. The gumiho’s tails wrap around Eve’s waist, holding her securely in case she loses her balance. Other than that, Ahri stays still as golden eyes peer down at her. 

“Ahri, love—I need you to relax.” Evelynn’s thumb gently rubs across the arch of Ahri’s cheekbone. “The show will be fine. We’ve gone over every little detail in rehearsals.” 

Ahri’s ears flick side to side, “But—” 

“But nothing.” Evelynn smooths her hands down to Ahri’s shoulders. The siren leans forward to press her forehead against Ahri’s. “ _Relax_ , honey.” 

Ahri is still a little stiff but she doesn’t have anything else to say. There’s a small pout on her lips as she stares at Evelynn. The gumiho knows Evelynn is right but the perfectionist in her is fretting and worrying about every little detail of the show. 

Evelynn takes a look at her girlfriend before a smirk tugs at the corner of her mouth. The siren leans forward to place a peck on Ahri’s forehead. “It’s going to be great, Foxy.” 

Ahri blinks in surprise before warmth curls around her chest. She smiles at Eve’s small gesture of affection… and then she glances down to see a lasher wrapped affectionately around her torso. 

  
  
  


“The headlining show of this year’s Worlds is going to start.” Evelynn trails her lips down to kiss Ahri on her nose. 

“The models are going to walk with the line-ups we worked hard in making.” Soft, velvet lips trail to the side to pepper her cheeks. Ahri closes her eyes, giggling at the ticklish sensation. 

“The audience will love it; they’ll applaud and take pictures and eat it all up.” The siren moves up to press a kiss to her temple. Ahri hums as her heart swells at the tender touch. 

“Kai’Sa and Akali will be in the front row seats when we walk for the ending memento.” She can feel Evelynn’s lips curl up into a smile at the mention of their friends. 

Evelynn leans back, resting against Ahri’s sturdy tail, and gazes lovely at the gumiho. Ahri lets her eyes revert back to her natural amber honey color as Evelynn maintains solid eye contact. The gumiho can hear her heart pounding in her ears, the air between them charging up from Eve’s doting kisses. The siren leans in slowly and Ahri’s eyes automatically flutter shut. 

“In the meantime, you can keep me company until the show starts.” Evelynn’s close enough to graze their lips together with every word. The siren lets out a sultry purr, “Mhmm, and you still have to get dressed. Let me help you with that.” 

Ahri lets out a sound mixed between a gasp and a moan when Evelynn finally closes the distance between them. Plush lips meet her own and all the stress piling on top of Ahri completely melts away as Evelynn takes her into her embrace. 

  
  



	10. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey just one last chapter, pretty short but it's that bonus scene i mentioned :)  
> love you all, enjoy!

**_A few weeks after Worlds…_ **

  
  
  


Ahri’s hands are sweaty just as the last of the models make their final walk on the runway. The gumiho fidgets in her seat as the last model walks off the stage. She knows what’s coming next—the spotlight for the designer at the end of every show. 

That means Evelynn will be appearing any second now. 

Ahri mutters under her breath as the seconds tick by, “She _wouldn’t_ , right? _Please_ tell me she’s gonna come out in actual clothes.” 

Akali tucks her lips into her mouth and gives her an all too happy shrug. Kai’Sa smiles innocently enough but the gumiho can see the mischievous twinkle in her eye. They say nothing, yet Ahri already knows the answer from their silence. 

The gumiho internally groans. She’s going to die, isn’t she. From her own girlfriend’s sexiness. 

Just then the music switches to an upbeat baseline. The bass is thumping subtly as spotlights line the runway. Everyone is shuffling in their seats in anticipation. 

This was Evelynn’s show and her gestures were nothing less than grand. 

  
  
  


The song builds and the beat hits a crescendo just as Evelynn steps out from the start of the runway. Audible gasps erupt from the crowd at her appearance; the siren’s wearing a one-piece similar to the models, yet the way it looks on her has just about everyone blown away. Ahri’s mouth can’t help but drop open as her eyes focus on Evelynn—and nothing but Evelynn. 

It’s a gorgeous lace lingerie set, coupled with leather garter belts that strap teasingly at her thighs. The cut of the revealing top generously dips into the valley of her breasts and Ahri’ face flushes when she can see a hint of underbreast. The bottom half of the lingerie hugs her hips and is littered with floral patterns in the lace fabric, aesthetically and teasingly covering what lies underneath. The siren’s legs are exposed for all to see and Ahri has to check if she’s drooling when her eyes rake down those long expanses of smooth skin. 

Ahri’s jaw hangs open and the gumiho has to remind herself that there are cameras here before snapping her mouth shut. Evelynn poses for the cameras briefly before model-walking the rest of the way down the runway with not a care in the world. The siren’s lashers trail behind her like a gorgeous rippling silk dress train. She oozes sexy confidence and power as she takes measured strides in her black open-toe stilettos. The click-clack of those heels resonate in time with the beat of the music and Ahri never thought walking could be done any sexier. 

The lingerie is revealing just the right amount of tantalizing skin, emphasizing the siren’s beautiful curves and her lovely long legs. Ahri’s eyes roam just about every inch of her girlfriend’s body, appreciating how the fabric hugs her just right. 

The siren reaches the end of the runway, posing for the flashing cameras and soaking in the awed gazes and unfiltered adoration from the audience. Evelynn’s golden eyes sweep down to the front row seats and she brightens up when she spots Kai’Sa, Akali, and Ahri. The siren’s lips curl into a satisfied smirk as she takes in her girlfriend’s stunned expression—utterly stupefied by the sight in front of her. 

Evelynn sends the gumiho a wink and a kiss before she strikes a couple more provocative poses—and if she makes each one more daring than the last to tease her gumiho… well, nobody has to know. The reveal of their relationship is still hot and fresh in the public’s eye so the crowd eats up that little interaction with their flashing cameras and loud whispers. The siren gives a graceful bow as the show comes to an end, and then she’s turning around with a sassy hair flip and strutting back down the runway. 

Evelynn’s smirk comes naturally when she feels Ahri’s heated gaze on her back. 

  
  
  


Ahri’s eyes are trained on the siren until she can’t see her anymore. When Eve is out of sight, that’s when she can catch her breath. The tell-tale sound of Akali’s laughter and the shutter sound of a phone's camera shakes Ahri out of her stupor. She turns her head to see Akali and Kai’Sa muffling their giggles while watching her. 

“You still with us, Boss?” Akali snaps another picture at the gumiho’s flushed face and her dazed expression. 

Ahri shakes her head slightly as her brain tries to recover from the fatal image of Evelynn in luxurious _lingerie_. The gumiho’s tail winds around her so she could bury her face in a mass of fur. 

“ _Oh my gods_. Did you _see_ her?!” Ahri’s voice is slightly muffled as she whines at the two. How on Earth is her girlfriend so sexy—ugh! Eve just _had_ to go and publicly flaunt her goodies on the runway. And she made it look so effortlessly good! 

Akali turns to Kai’Sa and mimes whipping motions and noises. Kai’Sa giggles behind her hand. The sight of Ahri being flustered is cute but the gumiho looks like she’s on the verge of combusting right then and there. 

“Holy shit.” Ahri smiles into her tail, a wide grin that she can barely contain on her face. “I love you, Eve.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @sleepyshiba1   
> check me out for fic updates, i mostly just gush about kda and kpop girls lol


End file.
